Ninjas or Witches
by Elemental Homunculi
Summary: Two crazy medical ninjas take Konoha and the ninja world by storm as they move from one adventure to the next, their random and overly hyper personalities dragging everyone along for the ride!
1. Bunch of Bakas

**Disclaimer: we do not own Naruto or any of the characters, that right belongs to Naruto's maker and we are very thankful that they made Naruto so we could have so much fun writing this hehehehe.**

**_Written by: _LightTorture and DarknessSuicide**

**Warnings: There is Yaoi in this story, and that's not changing anytime, ain't no way, ain't no how, sorry, you're gonna have to deal. . Second of all, this is very much religion based, but don't worry, it's not based on Christianity, not at all, hehehehe, but it is based on religion, the hint is in the title.**

**AN: PLEASE DON'T COMMENT ON ANYTHING LIKE CHANGING THE CANNON BECAUSE IT IS A FANFICTION AND IT WILL BE CHANGED. AND PLEASE DON'T EVEN BRING UP MARY-SUES, CONTRARY TO WHAT YOU MAY THINK AT FIRST, THESE TWO OC'S ARE FAR FROM MARY-SUES, AT LEAST IN OUR EYES SO WE DON'T MEAN TO SOUND RUDE WHEN WE SAY THIS BUT... WE DON'T CARE IF YOU THINK THEY ARE MARY-SUES, DON'T BOTHER US ABOUT IT, WE'RE SICK OF IT AND WE WILL BE CROSS AND PROBABLY NOT BE TOO NICE IN OUR RESPONSE ONE WAY OR ANOTHER. WE DO HOWEVER, LOVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM AND WOULD APPRECIATE IT VERY MUCH IF YOU LEFT SOME IN YOUR REVIEWS, JUST NOTHING ABOUT MARY-SUES OR THE CANNON. PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**

**OH, AND ONE MORE THING, THE NUMBERS IN THE PARENTHESIS LIKE (1) (2) (3) (4) ARE TONE MARKS BECAUSE WE TOOK OUR CHINESE NAMES FROM OUR CHINESE CLASS AND USED THEM FOR THE NAMES OF THE CHARACTERS. OH, AND PLEASE DON'T COMMENT ON THE FACT THAT WE USED CHINESE NAMES FOR A JAPANESE SHOW, WE JUST FELT LIKE IT WE HAVE NO SPECIFIC REASONING IT WAS JUST FUN.**

**OK, NOW AFTER ALL OF THIS CHIT CHAT ON AND ON AND ON, WE KNOW WE HAVE RAMBLED QUITE A BIT BUT IT IS NOT 11:20 AT NIGHT (WINK WINK), WE'RE NOT HYPER (WINK WINK) AND WE REALLY WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU TALKED ABOUT THE ABOVE SAD THINGS (NOT, PLEASE DON'T PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, WE DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO YELL AT YOU) OK HEHE, I GUESS THAT IT. ENJOY, WE ALMOST DIED FROM LAUGHTER WRITING THIS ONE CHAPTER. HEHEHEHE. WE'RE GONNA HAVE FUN WRITING THIS FOR YOU.**

**Ninjas or Witches Chapter One Bunch of Baka's**

It was early in the morning when Anko came striding into the hospital where Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) and Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) were working on healing a construction worker.

"Hello, Anko-san, what can we do for you?" Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) asks with a huge grin on her face as she looks up.

"You two seem busy at work," Anko comments, looking over the construction worker.

"Not really, he just hit his head," Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) smiles.

"He what?"

"He fell off his ladder; however, be happy, he was lucky, his head broke his fall," Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) giggles.

"Yeah, 'cause you really don't need your head to live," Anko rolls her eyes.

"Well, you don't," Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) points out.

"And you're supposed to be a medical Ninja," Anko comments, placing her hand on her hip. "What has this world come to that we have to fall back on a couple of thirteen-year-olds who don't know the value of the head?"

"Well, it's not like he was using it," Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) shrugs. "If he was, he wouldn't have fallen."

"Well, you've got a point there," Anko admits.

"See, you agree with us, the head isn't important, so how about we remove yours, you'll be able to move around much faster, there wouldn't be any weight on your shoulders to hold you back," Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) chirps.

"Uh, no thank you, I'll deal with the weight," the adult sweat drops.

"Suit yourself," Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) sighs.

"Ow, what happened? Where am I?" the construction worker asks, opening his eyes and rubbing his head.

"You fell off the ladder, Baka," Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) responds, turning into her colder attitude toward the _stupid head_, or at least, who she felt was a stupid head.

"Yue(4) Ting(2), why'd you have to go cold on me?" Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) pouts, tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't cry, Guang(1) Zhao(4), this Baka just got me in a bad mood, interrupting our conversation with Anko-san," Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) responds. "No need to worry."

Instantly, Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) cheers up again.

"Ok!" she squeaks. "You, Baka," she states, pointing at the man, "you're all better so go home and stop making MY Yue(4) Ting(2) so depressed and cold!"

"What? But I. . ."

"Go home!"

With that, Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) pulls him to his feet and starts pushing him to the door.

"The nurse will deal with all the paperwork," Anko assures before Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) slams the door in his face.

"Anko-san, Anko-san, what did you come to visit for? Anything good?" Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) perks up instantly.

"Good as in what?" Anko presses.

"Something besides dealing with Bakas who fall off their ladders or hit themselves with their hammers," Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) explains.

"Hammers?" Anko blinks.

"Yes, this BIG BAKA, HUGE BAKA, and I mean HUGE! He was so big! I swear, I thought he was gonna break the bed. In fact, he did break the stretcher! He was so big! He had hit himself in the bad place with the wrong end of the hammer," Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) points out.

"Didn't know there was a right end of the hammer for something like that," Anko points out, a sweat drop continually perched on the side and back of her head.

"No, actually there isn't, but this was the pointy end," Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) states, all excited.

"Yeah, too bad, his new wife actually wanted to have kids some day. Oh well, nothing we could do about it," Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) shrugs.

"Yeah, that's out of the question. Too bad, I thought he would have made a great daddy, he was SO BIG!" Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) exclaims, throwing her arms out to her sides. "He would have made a great pony for his kid!"

"He wasn't that big, Guang(1) Zhao(4)," Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) comments. "He was just very tall."

"No he wasn't, he was tall and FAT, he was so FAT that I could barely get him through the door!" Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) shouts.

Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) spits out the water that she had just been trying to drink at that comment. "You're not supposed to say that kind of thing about our patients!"

"It's the truth," she pouts as she wipes the liquid off of her face.

"Anyway, the Chuunin exam starts tomorrow," Anko starts as she too wipes the spit up water from her face.

"Oh, now that's interesting," Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) comments with an evil look in her eye.

"YAY! CHUUNIN! CHUUNIN! CHUUNIN!" Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) starts her little dance in the background. "So, do we get to participate this time? You didn't let us last time."

"Uh, Guang(1) Zhao(4), we were Chuunin years ago," Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) points out. "We've moved beyond that."

"But I still want to participate. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Anko-san!" Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) begs on her knees, grabbing Anko's jacket.

"Guang(1) Zhao(4), get up, you're embarrassing yourself," Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) sweat drops.

"Actually, this year, you'll have a major role in the Chuunin exams," Anko points out.

"REALLY?" Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) asks, stars in her eyes.

Anko nods proudly.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) celebrates.

"Whoohoo," Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) comments, unenthused, as she waves her finger in the air.

"What's wrong, Yue(4) Ting(2)?" Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) asks.

"Nothing, but I'm tired of being treated like a child. We're ANBU now, why do we have to deal with all of these Bakas? First the adult Bakas, now we have to baby-sit the children Bakas as well?"

"Well, actually, we thought you two would be perfect because you're about the same age of most of the Konoha ninja taking the exam, so you could be the ones sitting in with the answers," Anko shrugs. "But if you don't want to . . ."

"Yue(4) Ting(2)! Please! I wanna, I wanna I wanna I wanna I wanna I wanna!" Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) complains. "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please!"

"Fine, we'll do it, if only to make you stop begging!"

"YAY!"

The two laugh together happily.

"All right, we'll see you tomorrow at seven o'clock A.M. sharp. Don't be late, girls," Anko comments.

"Seven o'clock AM? There's an AM for seven o'clock?" Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) asks, tilting her head.

"Yeah, you normally sleep right through it," Anko responds, her pet sweat drops that always seem to appear when dealing with these two returns.

"No I don't, I wake at midnight," Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) argues.

"Just because the clock says twelve does NOT mean it's midnight. You, my dear friend, wake up at NOON!" Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) responds.

"Hey, I do the night shift," Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) pouts.

"You call working from one o'clock in the afternoon to nine o'clock in the evening a NIGHT shift?" Anko comments.

"Yeah, I mean, there aren't any later shifts, are there? There's the one that goes on when I'm not there and the one while I am here, right?

"Now look who's the baka," Anko laughs as she shakes her head.

"Uh... you?" Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) asks.

"Yeah, Anko-san is the baka," Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) joins in. "Thinking you'll be up at seven in the morning, you've never seen any hours that were actually AM before in your life."

Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) pouts, "Like you're any better, Yue(4) Ting(2)."

"Well, duh, we have the same sleeping pattern, I guess. Are you sure we can't change it to seven in the evening?"

"OF COURSE WE CAN'T CHANGE IT JUST BECAUSE YOU PEOPLE CAN'T FIGURE OUT HOW TO WAKE YOURSELVES UP IN THE MORNING!" Anko screams. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU PEOPLE MAKE IT THROUGH THE ACADEMY WITH THAT TYPE OF ATTITUDE!"

"Academy? What's Academy?" Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) asks thinking.

Anko's eye twitches as she stares at the two girls in front of her trying to think about what she meant, Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) dazing off into space with her brown eyes, looking so distant, but that was normal, that's how she thinks. Meanwhile, Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) has a hard look of concentration on her face as she holds her hand up to her face, her orange eyes almost go cross in concentration.

"Don't hurt yourself you two," Anko comments.

"Seriously, what's the Academy, Anko-san?" Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) asks.

"The building where you learned how to be a Ninja!" Anko shouts.

"We didn't go to a building, we were off with Tsunade-sama," Li(3) Yue(4) ting(2) responds.

"Oh, that's right, we were weren't we, Yue(4) Ting(2)? I miss Tsunade-sama, why doesn't she ever come visit us?" Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) asks.

"I don't know," Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) shrugs. "I miss her too."

"I know, I know, let's go visit her!" Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) exclaims. "We can leave in the morning at midnight!"

"Guang(1) Zhao(4), I thought we just got through this, it's noon when you wake up, not midnight, NOON! And we can't go anywhere, we have to deal with the Chuunin exams."

"I know, we can just tell Anko-san that we got sick and skip, like the other kids tend to do when they don't want to take a test in school," Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) responds.

"Um, Guang(1) Zhao(4)-chan, I'm standing RIGHT HERE!" Anko hollers.

Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) starts to cry as she rubs her ears.

"Yue(4) Ting(2), she screamed in my ears! Now my head hurts! Make it stop!"

"Will you two be there or not?" Anko sighs, by this time her pets seemed permanent and it seemed that she would start to wrinkle at an early age if this kept up much longer. "The Third would really appreciate it if you came."

"Hokage-sama?" Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) perks up. "Why didn't you say so in the first place, we'll be there!"

"Yeah, we'll do anything for Hokage-sama, he's so old and kind," Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) responds. "And did I mention OLD?"

"Yes, you did," a male voice comments from just outside the door, "thanks for reminding me of that factor."

"Hokage-sama!" the two girls shout out in excitement as they burst through the door and tackle him to the ground.


	2. Peeps and Hentais

**Ok, some people may have been confused, but Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) and Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) are two totally different people, they have their own bodies, their own thoughts, their own actions and their own looks. They're just like really close friends hehehehe, so they are very similar at times. Just to make it easier on everyone here are the two bios:**

**Name: Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4)  
Race: Human**  
**Gender: Female**  
**Age: 13**  
**Eyes: Orange**  
**Hair: black, shoulder length, straight**  
**Clothes: Ninja shoes, headband tied on upper right arm, orange tank top, black baggy pants**  
**Personality: Random hehehehe**  
**Status: Medical Ninja, ANBU**

**Name: Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2)**  
**Race: Human**  
**Gender: Female**  
**Eyes: brown**  
**Hair: Blonde down to waist straight**  
C**lothes: Ninja shoes, headband tied on upper left arm, spaghetti strap black shirt, red short sleeve over shirt with yinyang on back black flare slacks**  
P**ersonality: Random**  
**Status: Medical Ninja, ANBU**

**And a special note: Li(3) and Wu(3) are the surnames so when people refer to these two characters they will not always refer to them by their full name.**

**Ninjas or Witches Chapter Two Peeps and Hentais**

"Don't pounce on him!" Anko screams in shock. "Are you trying to kill him?"

"It's all right, Anko, they're just fine," Sarutobi assures her as he sits up slightly; of course, he has some difficulty due to the weight wrapped around his neck.

"We miss you so much, Hokage-sama, why don't you ever come visit us?" Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) pouts.

"Well, he's a busy man," Anko points out. "Now get off of him before you break his neck!"

"So, what'd you bring us, Hogake-sama?" Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) asks, sitting in Sarutobi's lap next to her best friend.

"Wait a minute, when did he ever say that he brought you something?" Anko asks.

"Hokage-same always brings a gift when he comes to visit us," Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) comments. "Isn't that right, Yue(4) Ting(2)?"

"Yes, he does, every time, he does he does," Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) nods her head enthusiastically. "So, what is it this time?"

"All right, you caught me," Sarutobi smiles as he pulls a package out of his robes.

"What is it? What is it?" Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) asks as she grabs it to take a look. She then proceeds to get up and jump around while screaming: "AHHHH! IT'S PEEPS! IT'S PEEPS! IT'S PEEPS! THE SACRED PEEPS OF YUMMYNESS HAVE ARRIVED! AND THEY'RE BLACK, NO, THEY'RE DARK PURPLE, YES, THAT'S IT, THEY'RE DARK PURPLE, AND THEY LOOK SO COOL! PEEPS! PEEPS! PEEPS! PEEPS! PEEPS! PEEPS! PEEPS! PEEPS! PEEPS! THE SACRED PEEPS! ALL MUST BOW DOWN BEFORE THE MOST SACRED OF ALL SACRED THINGS IN THE WORLD, PEEPS! BOW DOWN BEFORE THEIR YUMMYNESS! BOW DOWN BEFORE THEIR SUGARYNESS! BOW DOWN BEFORE THEIR CUTENESS! BOW DOWN! BOW DOWN! YOU MUST! YOU MUST! YOU MUST! BOW! BOW! BOW! BOW!"

"I think she's gone over the edge, Hokage-sama," Anko comments.

"BOW DOWN BEFORE THE PEEPS, ANKO-SAN!" Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) joins in, getting up to join her friend in the celebration of receiving their yummy peeps.

"You're kidding, right?" Anko begs as her pets call upon some of their friends to join them in a party on her head.

"Wow, I didn't know your pets had friends, Anko-san, what are their names? What are their names?" Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) comments.

"Pets?" Anko's eye starts to twitch.

"Yeah, Kaa-san, those things on your head. You know, Bob and Billy's friends," Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) points out. "I see you've been feeding Bob and Billy really well, they've gotten so big, they're so cute, aren't they, Guang(1) Zhao(4)?"

"Yes, very cute indeed," Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) nods happily. "But not as cute as the Peeps of Yummyness."

"Ah yeah, the peeps are much cuter," Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(1) agrees instantly.

"All right, we'll see you tomorrow, bright and early, girls. I'll stop by to wake you up just to make sure that you're there on time," Anko sighs.

"We're not children, Anko-san," Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) pouts. "We can wake ourselves up, right, Yue(4) Ting(2)?"

Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) nods her head in agreement.

"I'm still coming," Anko insists.

"All right, see you then, Kaa-san!" the girls state together as she heads out the door.

"Stop calling me, Kaa-san," Anko complains. "I am not your mother."

"Yes you are, Kaa-san," the girls state before pushing her out the door. "See you in the morning."

Sarutobi smiles at the two as they open their peeps and start devouring them.

"Yue(4) Ting(2), you bit its head off," Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) complains.

"Yeah, well, I ain't taking a bit out of its butt until I'm sure that it's dead, unlike you," Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) comments, her mouth still full.

"Oh, that's right, yucky butt," Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) comments, spitting it out. "I know, I'll take a bit out of the middle first, hehe."

Sarutobi shakes his head. _How can such a simple_ _piece of candy bring them such entertainment? Oh to be young again._

"So, was there anything special you needed, Hokage-sama?" the girls ask, their mouths full with the last bit of their last peep.

"Just wanted to check up on you two," Sarutobi smiles. "Any word from your parents?"

"Yes, actually...no, um...wait, that wasn't from them...um...maybe...no, not that either. Wait a minute, I think I have it in my bag," Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) comments as she starts digging through the papers in her backpack that was sitting in the corner. "Let's see, here it is...no, that's not it...There it is...no, that's not it either...what about this?...no, that's a medical bill, I suppose I should send that out...I'll do it later...um...here it is...no it's not, that's from Iruka-Sensei, um...oh yes here it is, see, see, see!"

With that, she waves an envelope in front of Sarutobi's face.

"Really, let me see," he states, managing to get it from her hand.

He looks it over and a sweat drop grows on the side of his head.

"Hey, Hokage-sama, why'd you steal one of Anko's pets? Or is your pet just one of Billy and Bob's friends?" Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) comments, pointing it out.

"Guang(1) Zhao(4)-chan, this is not a letter from your parents, this is from Anko," Sarutobi points out.

"I know, it's from Kaa-san," Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) nods.

"Anko is not your Mother," Sarutobi points out.

"Yes she is, she takes care of us, she scolds us, she grounds us, she makes us laugh. Isn't that what a mother is?" Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) asks innocently as she counts them off on her fingers.

Sarutobi shakes his head. "What about you, Yue(4) Ting(2)-chan?"

"Nope, unless you count from Anko-san," Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) shrugs. "They're probably just really busy over in the icy world."

"You're not upset?" Sarutobi asks.

"Nope, we've got each other, what else is there?" Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) smiles. "And we've got Anko-san and Hogake-sama, and Tsunade-sama, even though she doesn't visit, and Iruka-Sensei, and Kakashi-Sensei, and Ero-Sannin Jiraiya-sanma, even though he doesn't visit either, and, and, the Bakas who hit themselves with the wrong end of the hammer or the ground."

Sarutobi laughs slightly.

"See, we've got a huge family. Our Moms and Dads knew that so they didn't have to worry about leaving us here all alone, because we aren't alone, we have lots of people," Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) points out.

"All right, well, it's about nine o'clock now, I'll walk the two of you home," Sarutobi smiles.

"Yay! Do you have any more Peeps?" Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) asks, happily.

"Yeah, do you have any more Peeps?" Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) echoes.

"Nope, I'm sorry, you ate them all," Sarutobi shakes his head.

"Rats tales," Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) snaps her fingers.

"Let's go, let's go! We're gonna miss my favorite show!" Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) complains. "I want to see MY YAMATO!"

"You're obsessed!" Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) comments.

"No better than you and Kikumaru!" Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) whines. "And that comes on right afterwords tonight, remember, they moved the time up!"

"You're right, let's move everyone!" Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) screams as she charges down the hall.

Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) follows right after her and all that Sarutobi can see within two seconds is a cloud of dust where they once were moments ago.

"Hey, wait for me!" he calls after them as he starts heading after them.

Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) slides to a stop, running into Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) who had slide to a stop a second before, causing both to fall and slide into the wall.

"Well now, isn't that a pretty site," Kakashi comments, standing over them.

"What?" the two girls ask, looking up at him.

"Such a nice view." Kakashi sounds to be smiling.

The girls look at themselves to see that in their fall their shirts had managed to get awry, revealing what they were supposed to be covering.

"Kakashi-Sensei, you pervert!" the two girls scream and they jump up and slap him together, one on each cheek.

Sarutobi manages to turn the corner just in time to watch one of his Jonin fall backwards, passed out from the pain.

"What happened here?" he asks.

"Kakashi-Sensei's learning too much from those books of his!" the girls complain as they run over to Sarutobi and hide behind his robe as Kakashi snaps out of it and rises to his feet, rubbing his sore cheeks.

"Now that was a little uncalled for," Kakashi mumbles.

"No it wasn't, you're a big pervert, Kakshi-Sensei, you're almost as bad as Ero-Sannin Jiraiya-sama," the girls complain.

Sarutobi can only laugh at the situation.


	3. All Fun and Games

**Ok, this is so that you never forget what Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) and Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) look like:**

**Name: Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4)  
Race: Human**  
**Gender: Female**  
**Age: 13**  
**Eyes: Orange**  
**Hair: black, shoulder length, straight**  
**Clothes: Ninja shoes, headband tied on upper right arm, orange tank top, black baggy pants**  
**Personality: Random hehehehe**  
**Status: Medical Ninja, ANBU**

**Name: Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2)**  
**Race: Human**  
**Gender: Female**  
**Eyes: brown**  
**Hair: Blonde down to waist straight**  
C**lothes: Ninja shoes, headband tied on upper left arm, spaghetti strap black shirt, red short sleeve over shirt with yinyang on back black flare slacks**  
P**ersonality: Random**  
**Status: Medical Ninja, ANBU**

**We are very sad because this is the last night that I(DarknessSuicide) will be at LightTorture's house for this sleep over, tomorrow we will be going back to school and I will be going home again afterwards, (pout) oh well, I love my family hehehe. It was a fun weekend and it has been fun writing chapters through it all hehehe, thanks for the review(s) we have received for this fanfiction already, we are very happy to have them hehehehe. Please forgive any grammatical errors that occur during the narration at the moment, the chapters have yet to be beta'd by our friends so yeah... however, the grammatical errors in the quotations of the characters probably will not change unless it is like a wrong word or something because our characters are random and that's how they talk, I mean, they've gotta have personality or else they'd be very boring, would they not? Ok, now I'm just rambling aren't I? Well, I have a good reason, LightTorture is not quite at the computer yet due to the fact that because we have school tomorrow and she takes forever to get up in the mornings, she has to take a shower now, hehe, I have already taken mine so I will be here the entire time hehehe. This chapter may not be as long as the others due to the fact that it is past ten at night and we have to be getting to bed soon so yeah...but we really wanted to write another chapter before this weekend is over just because it is so fun!**

**Ninjas or Witches Chapter Three It Is All Fun and Games Until Someone Gets Hurt**

"You want to know why he's that bad, it's because he reads those books of Ero-sannin Jiraiya-sama. You know, I've read one of those, they aren't that good. They're all about women, it's so odd. Who would want to waste their time reading that stuff, anyways? YUCKY!" Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) comments, sticking her tongue out.

"Apparently Kakashi-Sensei would. Although I don't know why. Why do you read that stuff, Kakashi-Sensei?" Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) asks curiously.

"Why? To figure out what happens, of course," Kakashi smiles again.

"That's not what I mean, Kakashi-Sensei, and you know it!" Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) scolds.

"So, what are you two doing?" Kakashi laughs.

"We're heading home. Hokage-sama was gonna walk us all the way there. And once we're there we're gonna watch Digimon and I'm gonna fawn over MY Yamato. And then, we're gonna watch Prince of Tennis and Yue(4) Ting(2) is gonna go crazy over her Kikumaru. And then, we're gonna take separate baths, this time it's my turn to go first, hehe. And then, we're gonna brush our hair. And then, we're gonna eat some dinner. And then, we're gonna brush our teeth. And then, we're gonna get into bed. And then, we're gonna sleep. And then, we're gonna dream about Yamato and Kikumaru. And then we're gonna drool over them. And then, our pillows will get really wet. And then, we'll drool some more. And then, we'll dream some more," Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) rattles off the list of things. **(AN: LightTorture is now here, hehe, so I get to join the fun! YAY!) **

"I don't think he needed that detailed of a list, Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4)," Sarutobi sweat drops.

"Hey, it's back," Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) points out. "What's this one's name, Hokage-sama?"

"Name?" Sarutobi blinks.

"His name can't be Name," Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) scolds. "So, you didn't name him yet, hmm, I know, let's name him Yamato."

"You always want to name them Yamato. Think of something more original," Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) complains.

"Then you think of something," Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) pouts.

"I know, how about Yamaru, the combination of Yamato and Kikumaru," Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) suggests.

"Ok, Yamaru it is, remember that, Hokage-sama, because if he runs away you're gonna have to put up lost pet posters," Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) states. **(AN: Warning, the reason the OC's name the sweat drops is because they see them on everyone's head all the time when they are around them so they seriously think that they are their pets lol, funny isn't it?)**

"You know what, that doesn't work too well," Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) points out.

"What do you mean, Yue(4) Ting(2)?" Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) asks, tilting her head.

"Well, I noticed that Iruka-Sensei's pet, Joe, ran away so I put up lost pet posters and no one has called yet, and that was three days ago, I saw him yesterday across the street and Joe hadn't returned. I'm getting really worried," Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) explains.

"They seriously think they're alive, don't they?" Kakashi comments in a mumbled tone to Sarutobi.

Sarutobi simply nods.

With that, the group heads to the girls' house at the edge of the town, Kakashi deciding to tag along due to the fact that he had nothing better to do, he had just finished Jiraiya's latest book, after all. All the way the girls argue with Kakashi over weather the sweat drops were pets or not.

Upon arrival, Kakashi scratches his head, having finally given in to the girls' arguments, not thinking that it was possible for him to win.

"So, why exactly are you two going to bed so early? Normally you go out and cause trouble after your shows are over," Kakashi comments.

"We'll only tell you if you promise not to tell anyone. And I mean, ANYONE!" the girls state together.

"You know what, it is really scary when you two do that," Kakashi laughs.

"DO YOU PROMISE, AND I MEAN REALLY PROMISE?" the girls ask, ignoring him.

"Yes, I promise," Kakashi nods.

"We get to participate in the Chuunin exams this year. Anko-san says we have to be up at uh...what time was it again?" Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) asks.

"Um...don't know," Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) laughs.

"Seven in the morning," Sarutobi responds.

"No, that's too early," Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) comments. "It must have been seven in the evening."

"No, that's the time that you wanted it to be," Sarutobi comments.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Only fools are positive!" the girls scream.

Sarutobi and Kakashi share a sigh.

"We'll see you tomorrow, girls, get some sleep. We'll see you in the morning," Sarutobi smiles.

"Kay!" the girls smile as they rush inside and slam the door.

"Let's watch Digimon now, hurry, hurry, hurry!" Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) screams.

"All right, here," Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) smiles as she turns on the TV.

Instantly Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) smiles happily as the picture of Yamato's face appears on the screen. She was content and in her happy place, thank-goodness. The randomness had somewhat subsided, and the two relaxed. It was the episode during Christmas when Yamato's band is performing. She seems hypnotized by the sound of his voice as he sang. When it was over, her friend could tell by the look on her face that she was very depressed.

"What? It can't be over yet, it just started two seconds ago, I swear," Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) comments.

"No, it's been a half an hour, now it's Prince of Tennis' turn. Move over, I must watch Kikumaru!" Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) orders as she glues herself to the TV as the red head appears on the screen.

This was the episode when the Golden Pair split up. Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) can tell that it upsets her friend very deeply as Kikumaru clings to the first year Ryoma Echizen, choosing him as his partner.

"Why can't it be me?" Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) asks as tears form in her eyes.

"Because you can't play tennis," Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) points out.

"Shut up, I can so play tennis," Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) complains.

"Oh well, you're not part of their world."

"I know, it's so sad."

The girls finish watching their shows and go through the night routine, have Ramen for dinner, and go to bed.

Morning comes, and sure enough, Anko arrives to wake them up.

"GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS OUT OF BED! YOU HAVE AN OBLIGATION TO DEAL WITH!" she screams, after trying to get them out of bed for a half an hour. "LET'S GO!"

With that, she drags them out of bed and throws clothes in their faces.

"GET DRESSED!"

The two yawn as they get dressed and when they are finished, Anko drags them down to the Chuunin exam building. Before they know it, everyone's gathered in the meeting room. Ninja from all over the place, just standing around, waiting for the exam to start.

There are quite a few ninja from Konoha, including all nine of the new rookies from this year, and Gai's team. However, the girls seem more entertained by the red head from the sand village with the gourd attached to his back.

"Why are your eyes surrounded by black? Did you put eye-liner on? I thought girls were the only ones who were supposed to wear make up," Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) comments.

"Is that gourd heavy? It looks heavy. Why do you have love written on your forehead? Are you supposed to be cupid? Is that your name? Cupid? That's so cute! Why do you look so angry? People shouldn't be so angry. It stresses them out too much. Then you wind up with gray hair like Kakashi-Sensei, either that or you end up in the hospital, and that's not fun. Then you'd be called a Baka by the doctor people, just like the dude who hit himself with the hammer in the wrong place with the wrong end," Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) comments, getting really close to his face, looking at the character on his forehead.

"Uh, I wouldn't be playing around with Gaara if I were you two," Temari comments, stepping up and pulling Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) away from the red head.

"Gaara? That's a cool name. Sad, but cool," Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) comments.

Gaara starts to growl as his hands grip his arms tightly in their folded positions.

"Calm down, Gaara, they're just kids," Kankuro steps up.

"Kids? Who you calling a kid?" Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) asks. "We're thirteen, thank you very much."

The siblings just roll their eyes.

"Just get out of here, would ya," Kankuro states, shooing them away.

"Fine!" the two pout before storming off.

"I'm gonna beat every last one of you!" the blonde on the other end of the room boasts as he points his finger in the direction of everyone else in the room.

The girls tilt their head as the other members of Konoha yell at him for drawing the attention to him. They jump over there in front of him in a blink of an eye, surprising everyone.

"You've got a big mouth, you know that, it's so big I bet I can fit my head inside of it," Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) comments, looking at the size of his mouth.

"Yeah, and your hair looks like a rooster's tail feathers," Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) comments, pulling Sasuke's hair.

"OW! What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke complains, his head being jerked back.

"And what about this girl, she has pink hair, what's with that?" Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) comments, pulling her hair as well.

"OW! Why I oughta!" Sakura screams.

"She's got a big forehead too," Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) comments, reaching her finger up and poking Sakura in the forehead.

Unfortunately, these two don't really know their own strength, so Sakura goes flying. Lucky for her, Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) had released her hair just in time.

"Hey, that looks like fun; you want to go for a ride, Mr. Rooster Tail?" Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) asks, looking at Sasuke.

"Huh?" Sasuke asks, wide eyed.

With a big grin on her face, Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) releases his hair and pokes him in the forehead. Sasuke flies backwards as well.

"Oops, gomen nasai," the girls apologize, but shrug it off.

"Hey, let's play tag, you're it," Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) suggests as she tags her best friend and runs off with a childish laugh.

"Hey, get back here, that's not fair, Yue(4) Ting(2)!" Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) complains as she chases after her, laughing all the while.

The two weave in and out of the people throughout the room, leaving the people who had witnessed the incident staring at the scene with twitching eyes.

_Who were those two brats? We're gonna have to keep an eye on them, _is the thought going through most of their minds.


	4. Is This An Exam or a Nap Period?

**Just to keep it fresh in your mind here's what the girls look like:**

**Name: Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4)  
Race: Human**  
**Gender: Female**  
**Age: 13**  
**Eyes: Orange**  
**Hair: black, shoulder length, straight**  
**Clothes: Ninja shoes, headband tied on upper right arm, orange tank top, black baggy pants**  
**Personality: Random hehehehe**  
**Status: Medical Ninja, ANBU**

**Name: Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2)**  
**Race: Human**  
**Gender: Female**  
**Eyes: brown**  
**Hair: Blonde down to waist straight**  
C**lothes: Ninja shoes, headband tied on upper left arm, spaghetti strap black shirt, red short sleeve over shirt with yinyang on back black flare slacks**  
P**ersonality: Random**  
**Status: Medical Ninja, ANBU**

**Hey, let's see, what can I ramble about this time, hehehe, oh yeah, I'm very sad, LightTorture and I have been separated. She is at her house and I am at mine. It is 5:20 in the evening on Tuesday the 26th and I'm writing all by myself. (pout) oh well, at least she's online, she can talk to me through messenger (don't ask, I won't give either of ours out).**

Ninjas or Witches  
Chapter Four  
Is This An Exam or a Nap Period?

The time finally comes for everyone to settle down and take the first part of the exam. The rules are explained and the exam starts. Unfortunately for the participants, Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) and Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) are a little tired from their goofing around and getting up at an hour that they barely even new existed before today, so they fall asleep before putting a single point of lead on the paper. In fact, before they even pick up their pencils, leaving their quiet snores to fill the otherwise silent classroom (with the exception of the scratching of pencils from the other Genin).

When the instructor returns to make the announcement of the final question, the two finally wake up.

_Oh, shit, I slept through it all!_ they both think in a panic, making eye contact from across the room in a worried state, each knowing that the other had made the same mistake as them.

"Anyone who does not wish to take the risk of answering this last question are free to leave, however, when you leave, your teammates go with you," the instructor announces.

Many chose to leave out of fear of not being able to pass, making them Genin forever. Who could blame them, with that on your conscious, who would stay?

The instructor yammers on and on, trying to make sure that no one else is wanting to leave, causing Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) and Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) to start to drift back to sleep.

"Hey, wake up," Kiba comments, sitting next to Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4). "You're gonna get in trouble. If you want to sleep that badly you should leave."

"Five more minutes, Dog Breath Man," Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) mumbles in her sleep.

"D-D-Dog Breath Man?" Kiba stutters, a little surprised, after all, no one had called him that before.

"Doggy breath hurts my nose, Dog Breath Man, stop it," Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) complains. "Talk about halitosis, yucky. Your breath is worse than that construction worker with the hammer."

Kiba shuts up, not wanting his breath to be insulted any more than it already had been.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Temari's eye is twitching at the girl sleeping next to her. Drool spilling out onto the desk, and into the girl's blond hair.

"Kikumaru-kun," Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) mumbles happily in her sleep. "You can beat him."

"Hey, are you sleeping?" Temari asks, poking the sleeping girl's shoulder, luckily it wasn't submerged in drool yet.

"Kikumaru-kun, you did it, and it's all because you tried. I told you this would be fun," Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) continues her mumbling. "Participating in a Turtle Suit Wrestling Match isn't as hard as you thought it was, is it?"

"Turtle Suit Wrestling Match?" Temari questions.

"Now, on to the next opponent, looks like it's Oishi, you can beat him, no problem," Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) continues.

"Congratulations, you all pass," the instructor announces, suddenly snapping everyone back to reality, except the sleeping girls.

"What do you mean? What about the tenth question?" Sakura asks, confused.

"The tenth question was your decision to stay or not. Being a Chuunin is about taking chances, if you're not willing to give up everything how can you expect to move on as a Chuunin?" the instructor complains.

"What? Then what was with all of these hard questions?" Sakura complains.

"The questions weren't the most important thing about this part of the exam," the instructor explains. "In fact, we didn't really expect you to know most of them, being only Genin, that's why we placed a few more experienced Ninja in the group who knew the answers."

"What? Who?" Naruto asks, completely stunned.

"Yue(4) Ting(2)-chan, Guang(1) Zhao(4)-chan, raise your hands," the instructor smiles.

Of course, the two are sleeping therefore they don't hear him.

"I said 'YUE(4) TING(2)-CHAN AND GUANG(1) ZHAO(4)-CHAN, RAISE YOUR HANDS!'" the instructor screams.

Still no response, the girls are heavy sleepers after all. The instructor looks over at the Jonin on the sidelines and instantly two get up to get the girls' attention.

"Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2), wake up," one states while shaking the blonde haired girl, a futile attempt.

"I'm sorry, sir, she's not waking up," the Jonin tells the instructor.

"There's no response from Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4), either," the other one states, having just finished his futile attempt to wake her up the same way.

"Bring them here," the instructor sighs.

The two do as they are told and carry the girls up to the front of the room.

**"GET UP!"** he shouts in their ears. **"AND YOU CALL YOURSELVES MEDICAL NINJAS! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU! WHAT IF THERE WAS AN EMERGENCY! YOU CAN'T JUST SLEEP LIFE AWAY LIKE THIS! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ELITE NINJA, NOT ELITE SLEEPERS!"**

The class covers their ears as the man screams in the thirteen-year-olds' ears.

"What if we want to be both," Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) comments, her eyes still shut, in an attempt to be able to go back to sleep after being rudely interrupted.

"Yeah, can't we be both?" Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) asks, attempting to do the same thing.

**"OF COURSE NOT!"**

"Party pooper," the girls state in unison.

With that, they open their sleepy eyes and have a seat on the desk in the front of the classroom.

"Hello," they greet with a weak wave.

"Those two were supposed to be the ones we were cheating off of?" everyone asks in shock. "They were sleeping the entire time!"

"Oops, sorry about that, everyone. It's too early to be taking tests," Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) apologizes in her exhausted voice.

"Yes, too early, too early!" Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) agrees, nodding her head fiercely.

"Only for those of you who never see the morning sun," the instructor mumbles, crossing his arms.

"Where's Anko-san?" Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) asks. "Isn't she supposed to be here at the end of this exam thingy in order to take these Genin to the next exam?"

"Yes, but . . ." the instructor starts.

Suddenly, the window shatters as a kunai knife smashes into the wall, stringing up a sign as Anko appears beneath it.

"I'm here!" she announces happily.

"Kaa-san!" the girls celebrate, jumping off the table and tackling her from behind.

"Ahh!" Anko screams as she topples to the floor with the two girls. "I told you to stop calling me that!"

"But that's what we always call you, Kaa-san," the girls pout as they sit up, allowing Anko to sit up as well.

Anko looks at their pouty faces and her expression softens.

"It's all right," Anko sighs.

"Yay! Kaa-san, are we going to participate in the next round, too?" Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) asks, excited.

"Yeah, we have to have some Medical Ninja present after all," Anko nods.

"YAY!" Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) celebrates.

Anko stands up and tells the class to follow her to the next exam location and the group listens.


	5. Torture Before the Second Exam

**Name: Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4)  
Race: Human**  
**Gender: Female**  
**Age: 13**  
**Eyes: Orange**  
**Hair: black, shoulder length, straight**  
**Clothes: Ninja shoes, headband tied on upper right arm, orange tank top, black baggy pants**  
**Personality: Random hehehehe**  
**Status: Medical Ninja, ANBU**

**Name: Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2)**  
**Race: Human**  
**Gender: Female**  
**Eyes: brown**  
**Hair: Blonde down to waist straight**  
C**lothes: Ninja shoes, headband tied on upper left arm, spaghetti strap black shirt, red short sleeve over shirt with yinyang on back black flare slacks**  
P**ersonality: Random**  
**Status: Medical Ninja, ANBU**

**Hey ya'll, it's my usual ramble, yes, it is only DarknessSuicide at the moment, but you'll all be happy to know that the next weekend that LightTorture and I will have together is coming up very shortly hehehe. The weekend of November 3, hopefully, she'll be coming over to my house and you know what that means, that's right, MORE NINJAS OR WITCHES FUN!!! Hehehe. Ok, now on to the story, I love these parts coming up, LightTorture and I discussed these parts hehehe, and trust me, they'll be fun. Hehehe.**

Ninjas or Witches  
Chapter Five  
Torture Before the Second Exam

In front of the forest for the second exam Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) and Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) get really bored listening to Anko ramble on about the rules of the exam so they decide to go pester people once again, after all, it's what they're really good at.

"So, who should we talk to?" Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) asks.

"I don't know; we have a few options here. Let's see, we could pick on the red head with makeup again, or the girl with pink hair, or Mr. Rooster Head, or, Big Mouth, or Mr. Dog Breath Man, or even Kabuto-san, he's been here before, he knows the rules, he doesn't need to hear them again," Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) points out.

"How about we go bug Kabuto-san, then Mr. Dog Breath Man, then Big Mouth, then Mr. Rooster Head, then Pink Haired Lady, then Makeup Man?" Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) suggests.

"Ok," Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) agrees, and off they go.

"Kabuto-san, Kabuto-san, why haven't you come to visit us in forever?" Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) asks, clinging to his arm.

"No kidding, we have a shot waiting for you, and if you don't get it soon you may never become a Chuunin," Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) nods, grabbing his other arm.

"Nice to see you two as well," Kabuto sighs.

"Why are you taking the test again?" Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) asks.

"Yeah, didn't you pass last year?" Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) points out.

"No, I didn't, I was just waiting for the year that you guys would get to come out to participate in the Chuunin before passing," Kabuto smiles.

"You're no fun, Kabuto-san," Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) pouts.

"You won't let us bug you," Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) agrees. "You're used to all of our tricks."

"I know, let's go bug the others. Who was next in the list?" Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) asks.

"Um…Mr. Dog Breath Man!" Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(4) smiles.

"Yay! Let's go!" Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) celebrates.

"Mr. Dog Breath Man? Do you mean Kiba-kun?" Kabuto asks before they can slip away.

"Kiba-kun?" Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) asks.

"Don't know," Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) shrugs. "All we know is that he has the worst breath Guang(1) Zhao(4) has ever smelt."

"Really?" Kabuto asks.

"Yeah, and trust me, I've spelt some pretty bad breath," Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) nods. "I thought no one could have breath worst than the big baka."

"Big Baka?" Kabuto asks, cocking an eyebrow.

"This BIG BAKA who came to the hospital the other day because he had issues with his hammer and now he can't have kids with his new wife," Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) explains.

Kabuto winces as the girls run off in the direction of Kiba, who they so nicely now call Mr. Dog Breath Man.

_How can they talk so lightly about something like that? I'll never understand them,_ he thinks to himself.

"Mr. Dog Breath Man! Mr. Dog Breath Man!" Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) greets as she runs up to Kiba and practically tackles him to the ground.

"Arf! Arf!" Akamaru barks at the two girls.

"Ah, take it easy, Akamaru," Kiba tells his friend.

"Awe, such a cute doggy!" the girls squeal together as they reach down and start petting the white dog.

"His name is Akamaru?" Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) asks.

"How did you know that?" Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) asks.

"Well, he just said it," Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) points out.

"I know that, but how did _you_ know his name was Akamaru, Mr. Dog Breath Man?" Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) asks, looking up at Kiba.

"Um…" Kiba can't think of a response. _What is with that nickname?_

"Mr. Dog Breath Man!" Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) knocks on his forehead.

"Ow! What do you want?" Kiba asks, taking a step back.

"What's wrong, Mr. Dog Breath Man?" Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) asks, coming up beside her friend.

"I watched what you did to Sakura and Sasuke," Kiba responds, pointing his finger at them. "You'll send me flying into the forest!"

"No we won't," Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) promises.

"Yeah, we can control ourselves," Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) nods. "Well, at least most of the time."

"That's reassuring!" Kiba exclaims. "Get away from me!"

"You're mean, Mr. Dog Breath Man!" the girls scream back at him in a pout.

Kiba just walks away, not wanting to get himself injured.

"Mr. Dog Breath man is mean," Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) pouts.

"Oh well, let's go bug Big Mouth," Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(1) smiles.

"Yeah!"

The two girls head off to locate the blond haired, blue eyed Uzumaki Naruto. When they find him, however, he's in the middle of talking to Konohamaru.

"Oh, maybe we should leave him alone, it looks like he's really busy," Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) points out.

"Yeah, some sort of Ninja type conversation," Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) agrees. "Oh well, let's go find Mr. Rooster Head."

With that, they're off again, there's just no stopping them. They literally run into Sasuke and tackle him to the ground when they realize who it is.

"Yay! Mr. Rooster Head! We found you! We found you!" they celebrate.

"So, how do you keep your hair like this all the time?" Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) asks, pulling his hair once again.

"No kidding, I've never seen someone's hair stand up so much," Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) agrees as she sits on his back, holding him to the ground.

"Get off of me! Let go of my hair!" Sasuke complains.

"Leave him alone!" Sakura demands.

"Hey, it's Pink Haired Lady!" the girls shout together. "Hi, Pink Haired Lady!"

"Why is your hair pink?" Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) starts the interrogation, getting off of Sasuke and walking over to Sakura.

"Uh…"

Sakura doesn't get a chance to answer before the two medical ninjas get really bored with picking on their current victims, so they go off to find Gaara.

_Those two are just plain weird,_ Sakura thinks to herself.

**_How dare they lay a hand on Sasuke!_** Sakura's inner self responds. **_They messed with his hair! The next time I see those two they're dead!_**

"Makeup Man, Makeup Man!" Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) greets, jumping in Gaara's face.

"Not you two again," Kankuro comments in a tired voice.

"Leave Gaara alone," Temari demands.

"But, why? We're not hurting anything. We just want to ask him a few questions," Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) comments, cocking her head to the side.

"Well stop!" Temari shouts.

"Guang(1) Zhao(4)-chan, Yue(4) Ting(2)-chan, stop pestering everyone and get ready," Anko scolds.

"Ah, but, Anko-san, we were having fun," Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) complains.

Anko gives them that 'enough-is-enough' look and they follow her back to the fence in front of everyone.

"Is everyone signed up?" Anko asks.

The group pays attention, indicating that they are ready.

"Good, now, as you already know, this is Wu(3) Guang(1) Zhao(4) and Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2), they are the medical ninjas for this exam. They will be waiting at the tower in the center of the forest to treat any of your injuries as soon as you have completed the exam."

Everyone gives Anko the weirdest looks.

"How can those two be medical ninjas?" Naruto asks. "They're our age!"

"Big Mouth needs to be quiet," Li(3) Yue(4) Ting(2) mumbles.

"Yue(4) Ting(2)-chan," Anko states.

"Gomen nasai," the girl apologizes.

Anko nods. "All right, I'll deal with things here. You just go on ahead to the tower."

"Hai!" the girls agree, and with that they jump over the fence and run off into the forest with another game of tag.

"DON'T GET LOST! AND BE CAREFUL!" Anko calls after them.

"HAI!" the girls call back in giggles as their voices become more and more distant.


	6. Journey to the Tower

**Ok guys, by now you should know the difference between the girls, and the fact that their names have tones to them so we're no longer going to put the numbers after the names and the description in the beginning. Hehehe.**

**Ninjas or Witches 6 Journey to the Tower**

"You can't catch me, Yue Ting!" Wu Guang Zhao calls behind her as she jumps through the trees.

"Oh yes I will!" Li Yue Ting responds with a laugh in her voice.

After about fifteen minutes of running around, and about ten times of the tagger being switched the girls stop at a river within the forest.

"Wow, this sure is pretty," Wu Guang Zhao comments.

"Yeah," Li Yue Ting responds with a nod as they lean over and look at their reflections in the water.

"Tag, you're it again!" Wu Guang Zhao shouts, tagging Li Yue Ting's back, causing her to fall into the water.

"Ahh! That wasn't very nice, Guang Zhao! Now I'm all wet!" Li Yue Ting shouts in complaint.

"Um… Yue Ting," Wu Guang Zhao blinks.

"What is it? Is it a snake? An Eel? Tell me straight!" Li Yue Ting comments, shaking all over out of fear.

"No, not anything like that," Wu Guang Zhao shakes her head.

"Then what is it?"

"Um…Why are we in this forest? Why aren't we at the hospital?"

"Uh…Good question, maybe we should go back to the hospital, shouldn't that Big Baka be coming back in for a check up soon?"

"Yeah, he should."

"Then, let's go! Tag, you're it!"

"Hey, that's not fair, Yue Ting! You got me wet!" Wu Guang Zhao complains as she chases after her friend.

They make it back to the fence where they see the group of ninja are still there with Anko _still_ talking.

"Um…Kaa-san, why are you guys here?" Li Yue Ting asks out of curiosity as Wu Guang Zhao runs into her back.

"What?" Anko asks, turning around to face them. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"We were wondering the same thing, so we started heading back to the hospital, and so, here we are," Wu Guang Zhao explains.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE AT THE TOWER!" Anko shouts, her head growing to a way beyond abnormal size.

"Tower?" Li Yue Ting tilts her head. "Why does that sound so familiar?"

"BECAUSE I TOLD YOU TO GO THERE!" Anko shouts, her anger definitely getting the better of her.

The other ninjas shrink into the background, none of them wanting to get yelled at.

"You did?" Wu Guang Zhao asks.

"Yes," Anko sighs. "Why can't it ever be easy with you two?"

"Because then we wouldn't be us," Li Yue Ting smiles.

"Just go to the tower, I'll be there later," Anko sighs, slapping her face a few times in annoyance, probably to make sure that this wasn't all just a bad nightmare.

"Sorry, Kaa-san, we're still here," Li Yue Ting comments when Anko opens her eyes again.

"Why? You're supposed to be gone," Anko growls.

"Um…Exactly what tower do you want us to go to?" Wu Guang Zhao asks.

"The one inside the forest, remember?"

"No," the girls shake their heads.

"Just go into the forest, keep going straight and you should stumble across it soon enough, I mean really, IT'S IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FREAKING FOREST!" Anko's anger once again gets the better of her.

"Owie!" Wu Guang Zhao complains.

"That hurt, Kaa-san," Li Yue Ting agrees as she rubs her ears.

"Just go," Anko sighs, frustrated at the situation.

"Ok," they smile as they turn around.

"Wait!" Anko shouts, stopping them. "Raido, go with them and make sure they get there."

"Hai," the brown haired man nods his head as he jumps over the fence.

The three head off together.

Unfortunately, this time they actually make it to the tower within the next half hour.

"Ah, now what are we supposed to do?" Li Yue Ting complains.

"Anything but get yourself into trouble," Raido comments.

"But getting into trouble is the funnest thing in the world," Wu Guang Zhao comments.

"Just behave yourselves," Raido sighs, "I have to get back to the Third."

"Ok, bye, bye, Mr. Spiky!" the girls smile.

He shakes his head before disappearing.

"Now what should we do, Yue Ting?" Wu Guang Zhao asks.

"I don't know, oh wait, maybe I do, we can redecorate the rooms, this place is too boring, let's fix that," Li Yue Ting responds.

"YAY!"

**And this is where we leave you, but don't worry the next one will be even more entertaining. Let's just say that cupid is in the house and maybe he shouldn't be hanging around here with these two crazy medical _ninjas._**


	7. Boyfriend

Ninjas or Witches  
Chapter Seven  
Boyfriend

**Lonely, oh so lonely, DarknessSuicide here and it's like 1:30 in the morning on a Sunday night and I'm sitting in my room all alone, waiting for four o'clock to come around so I can get up and take a shower before getting ready for school and so I decided to write. LightTorture is not here, she is at her house (pout) probably sleeping by now, after all, if she's on past midnight her allowance gets docked.**

**Oh, but guess what? As of November 19, 2006 at 7:02 and 7:03 I am a very proud aunt of twins! They're still in the hospital, but they're in the normal baby section, not the premature baby section. We're so proud of them! Oh, but I am also sad because I'm catching a cold so I cannot go visit them until I get better, also, their mother, my oldest sister, is moving out with her husband tomorrow. It's very depressing but I won't let that get to me in this chapter, because cupid is here, and how can anything be sad when cupid is around, right?**

Li Yue Ting and Wu Guang Zhao begin their decorating of the tower, after all, with no guidance there to tell them 'no,' they can do whatever they want.

Just outside of the tower is this mote type thing filled with fish, so the girls go outside and catch a bunch, placing them inside a huge container filled with water. Once inside, they begin filling odd containers with water and place a single fish within each container, using these to decorate the rooms of the tower. Four fish to a room, one for every corner.

When they're finished with that, they decide that the rooms are much too clean for their liking, it reminds them too much of the hospital, which it most certainly is not! So, to remedy the situation, they go outside and gather up dirt in a container, returning to the tower and spreading the dry dirt on the floors of the tower. Next, they go out and gather up a few containers of mud, one container of semi-wet mud, one of wet-wet mud, and one of the kid on mud you use for sand castles. They take these containers back into the tower, and their fun continues.

With the semi-wet mud they decorate the furniture, that way it's not too wet to sit on, but it's still wet enough to stick to clothes.

With the wet-wet mud they make fake welcome mats at every door to trick people so that they have to track mud even farther into the building. And just to make it look even more believable, they spell out the word 'WELCOME' in pieces of leaves and put up signs that ask people to remember to wipe their feet upon entering the tower.

And finally, with the sand castle making mud, they, of course, make sand castles in the center of every room, occasionally making a mer-creature that is swimming in or out of them, or even just sitting on them.

Then, deciding that there is too much brown, they go out and retrieve leaves from trees of all kinds and shades. They string these together in patterns that only they can understand and hang them around the rooms, some strands going around the perimeter, and some extending across the room in an 'X' pattern, or even a star pattern.

By the time they are finished, Raido has returned with permission from the Third.

"WHAT HAVE YOU TWO DONE?!" he screams as soon as he enters.

"It's called improvement, Raido-san," Li Yue Ting points out.

"And don't you dare mess it up, either!" Wu Guang Zhao orders. "We worked hard on this!"

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not gonna pick it up, you are, and before Anko-san gets here and sees this mess," Raido demands.

"Nope," the two girls shake their heads, "it looks better this way."

Raido sighs in defeat as he finds himself a semi-clean/safe area to relax for the time being. The girls get bored and wind up drifting off to sleep for a while until they are woken up by Raido.

"Hey, Anko-san is here, and she's not looking so good," he tells them softly.

"What?" Wu Guang Zhao asks, shooting up immediately.

"What's wrong, Kaa-san?" Li Yue Ting asks as they run to Anko's side.

Anko's holding her shoulder in pain as she sits on the couch.

"Don't worry about it, girls," Anko sighs. "But, what did you do to my tower?"

"We decorated," the girls respond, not really hyper due to the sight of their mother-like figure in pain.

"Well, undecorated it," Anko sighs.

"Anko-san, you have to see this," a ninja informs her as he brings in a tape.

He pops it into the VCR and it shows the red head with the guard attached to his back, named Gaara, and his teammates/siblings.

"Hey, it's Make-Up Man," Li Yue ting points out. "Is he already here? Why didn't anyone tell me? He's fun to be with."

"_Fun to be with_?" Anko cocks an eyebrow. "What is he, your boyfriend?"

Li Yue Ting pauses for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, yes he is, Make-Up Man is my boyfriend."

"Does he know that?" Raido asks.

"I don't know, I'll go ask," Li Yue Ting smiles as she gets up and starts heading for the door.

"Don't forget to check him for injuries!" Raido shouts after her.

"Um, Kaa-san, what's a boyfriend?" Wu Guang Zhao asks, titling her head.

Anko flushes, she hadn't expected them to ever ask, there was no way she would be able to explain things.

"Um, good question, I'm sure Raido with be happy to explain it to you while I have an important conversation with Hokage-sama," Anko passes off the responsibility as fast as she can.

"What? Why me?" Raido complains as Anko and the Third disappear, leaving him alone with the full attention of Wu Guang Zhao.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Li Yue Ting charges towards Gaara with a huge grin on her face as she calls to him:

"Make-Up Man Boyfriend! I knew you would be the first one here!"

Gaara's blonde haired sister Temari, steps aside, as does the brother, Kankuro, expecting Gaara's sand to protect him as it always does. However, the sand never reacts. Li Yue Ting tackles Gaara to the ground in a hug.

"Boyfriend! Boyfriend! Boyfriend!" she chants as she rubs her cheek against his.

Gaara is too shocked to do anything, and that goes double for his siblings.

_Boyfriend? I wasn't even aware that Gaara knew this girl with the exception of earlier, _Temari thinks.

Li Yue Ting sits up on top of Gaara and smiles.

"You're not hurt are you, Boyfriend?" she asks, tilting her head.

_How did this happen? Gaara's supposed to repel people, not attract them!_ Kankuro flips.

"Cat got your tongue, Boyfriend?" Li Yue Ting asks.

_What's going on? Why isn't the sand reacting against her?_ Gaara thinks, still in the state of shock. _Even now when I'm trying to control it, the sand does nothing. What's happening?_

"Boyfriend?" Li Yue Ting asks, totally worried now. She pulls out her stethoscope and puts it under his shirt.

"Ahh!" Gaara screams as he grabs her hand to stop her. "That's cold," he grunts.

"It is?" she blinks. "I'm sorry, Boyfriend. Are you all better now?" she asks, brushing some of his bangs off of the character on his forehead.

"I'll be even better once you get off of me," he responds.

"Are you sure you're not hurt? You look kind of grumpy," Li Yue Ting points out. "Maybe I should give you a check up, just in case."

"I don't need a-" Gaara starts.

"Uh-uh-uh, Doctor knows best, Boyfriend," Li Yue Ting argues as she puts her stethoscope away. "Now, take off your clothes."

"What?" Gaara's eyes widen.

"I have to give you a check up, so the shirt has to come off," Li Yue Ting explains as she attempts to help.

Gaara struggles to keep his shirt on and his sibling stand aside, completely useless.

Li Yue Ting finally succeeds and Gaara blushes slightly, not really knowing why.

"Oh wow, you're really fit for a twelve-year-old," Li Yue Ting states in an admiring tone. "Just look at these muscles," she states as she traces his muscles with her right index finger. "The Big Baka definitely didn't have muscles like these."

"Are you finished torturing him now, Yue Ting?" Anko asks as she comes down the steps.

"Torture? I'm not torturing Boyfriend. I'm giving him a check up," Li Yue Ting swears.

"Looks like torture to me," Anko mumbles.

"It is not, Kaa-san," Li Yue Ting swears.

"You've got him pinned, shirtless, and it looks like you're searching for a ticklish spot. I'm telling you, it is torture.

"No, I'm just giving him a check up, but then I noticed his muscles, they're so cool! It's rare that I get to see muscles like this in the hospital."

"Well, what's your professional opinion? Is he going to live?" Anko asks.

"Of course, Boyfriend can't die that easily," Li Yue Ting smiles happily.

"Then I think you can release him," the Third states.

"All right," she shrugs as she gets up.

Gaara sits up, puts his shirt back on, and stands up just to have Li Yue Ting cling to his arm two seconds later.

"Boyfriend is so strong and cool!" she announces.

Meanwhile, upstairs Raido is undergoing another form of torture, trying to figure out how to explain what a boyfriend is to Wu Guang Zhao.


	8. She's Falling For Him

**DarknessSuicide here again!!! LightTorture is currently suffering through the bouts of doing her evil history homework which is due in precisely twenty minutes. I hope she gets done.**

**Li Yue Ting: "YUCKY HOMEWORK!!"**

**Wu Guang Zhao: "EVIL HOMEWORK MUST DIE!!!"**

**Li Yue Ting: "I know, let's feed it to the dog!"**

**Wu Guang Zhao: "I tried, but the homework is so evil that the dog wouldn't even eat it."**

**Li Yue Ting: "I'm sorry, Guang Zhao. I know what will cheer you up!"**

**Wu Guang Zhao: "I don't think anyone could cheer me up at this moment in time."**

**Li Yue Ting: "Sure there is! In today's chapter, I predict that you're going to land your first gaze upon someone who will become your boyfriend!"**

**Wu Guang Zhao: "What is a boyfriend?"**

**Li Yue Ting: "I don't know, how am I supposed to know that? All I know is that I have one, and you don't!"**

**Wu Guang Zhao: "That's mean, Yue Ting! I want a boyfriend!"**

**Li Yue Ting: "Then go get yourself one, just like I did."**

**Wu Guang Zhao: "I don't wanna copy you. I wanna know what a boyfriend is for real. Tell me!"**

**Li Yue Ting: "Isn't that Raido's job?"**

**Wu Guang Zhao: "He's not doing too good at speaking at the moment."**

**Li Yue Ting: "Why not?"**

**Wu Guang Zhao: "He's too busy sleeping."**

**Anko: "WHAT!!! WHAT DID YOU DO, GUANG ZHAO?!"**

**Li Yue Ting and Wu Guang Zhao: "Kaa-san!!! What are you doing here? This is our conversation area, not yours."**

**Anko: "What did you do to Raido?"**

**Wu Guang Zhao: "Nothing, I just asked him to tell me what a Boyfriend is, remember? Next thing I know, he was on the ground sleeping."**

**Anko: "Did you touch him in any way shape or form?"**

**Wu Guang Zhao: "Maybe."**

**Anko: "GUANG ZHAO! LEARN TO CONTROL YOUR STRENGTH OR LEARN TO NOT TOUCH ANYONE!"**

**Wu Guang Zhao: "But, I touch Yue Ting all the time and she doesn't go to sleep."**

**Li Yue Ting: "No kidding."**

**Anko: "Yue Ting is not a normal person! YOU TWO ARE SUCH BLOCKHEADS! HOW CAN YOU BE TOP NINJA? I JUST DON'T GET IT!"**

**Wu Guang Zhao and Li Yue Ting: "Join the party; we don't know either, Kaa-san."**

**LightTorture: Hehe, DarknessSuicide, this is so funny! Wanna know what's sad? Here it is two weeks later, and I still don't have that annoying homework done! Gah!**

Ninjas or Witches  
Chapter Eight  
She's Falling For Him

"Raido-san?" Guang Zhao asks after a moment of the brown haired ninja staring at her with a look of concentration on his face. "Raido-san, why aren't you talking? Do you need a check up?"

Raido does not respond.

"All right!" she smiles. "Your payment will be answering my question."

She gets up and walks over to his, placing a hand on his forehead. Unfortunately, Raido flies backwards immediately and slams into the wall, falling to the ground unconscious for a while.

"Uh-oh, what'd you go and do that for, Raido-san?" Wu Guang Zhao laughs as she walks over to him. "He's unconscious," she blinks. "Oh well, I'll have to go find Yue Ting, maybe she's figured it out."

With that, Guang Zhao gets up and heads down to the room where Li Yue Ting, Anko, the Third Hokage, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro are all waiting.

"Yue Ting!" she sings as she jumps from the banister, aiming for her best friend.

Li Yue Ting looks up, releases her hold on Gaara, finally, and catches her best friend.

"Guang Zhao!" she celebrates as she hugs her best friend. "So, did you learn what a boyfriend is?"

"No, Raido-san fell asleep on me," Wu Guang Zhao answers.

"Great, looks like we're going to have to have the other medical ninjas transport him to the hospital. You two really need to learn how to control your strength. Normal people can't handle it," Anko rolls her eyes.

"Kay!" the two girls smile.

"Others should be arriving soon, so start doing your job the correct way, without torturing anyone," Anko orders.

"Hai!" the two nod enthusiastically.

"Come on, Boyfriend!" Li Yue Ting laughs as she grabs Gaara by the arm again and starts dragging him away from his siblings.

"Hey… Gaara!" Temari calls after them as Li Yue Ting and Wu Guang Zhao leave the room, dragging Gaara with them.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," the Third assures her.

"It's not Gaara that I'm worried about," Temari comments, "it's those two girls."

"What do you mean?" Anko asks, immediately having a serious look on her face out of concern for the two medical ninjas.

"Gaara has a bad temper," Temari admits.

"Yeah, and he won't hesitate to kill anyone who gets on his nerves," Kankuro finishes.

"Don't worry about them," the Third insists, "they will be fine, Anko. You forget, those two girls aren't normal themselves."

Anko sighs.

"You know, the more they call you Kaa-san, the more you act like a mother to them," the Third teases.

"Don't blame me for that, someone has to worry about them, it's not like they do," Anko defends herself.

Once the second exam is over, all seven groups who passed meet in the main room of the tower.

"All right," Anko smiles. "Congratulations on making it past the second exam. We've never had this many pass. So, now I had you off to Hayate Gekko."

A tired looking, black haired Jounin with a Konoha hat for a forehead protector on steps up as Anko walks away.

"Since so many of you managed to get this far, we have to have a preliminary tournament to decide who moves on to the finals of the third exam," Gekko explains before taking a break to cough his airy cough.

"Gekko-san! I thought we told you to take care of that cough of yours!" Li Yue Ting complains.

"What are you two doing here?" Gekko asks immediately.

"We're the medical ninjas for this year," Wu Guang Zhao brags happily.

"Great," Gekko sighs.

"GOOD LUCK, BOYFRIEND!" Li Yue ting shouts as she waves to Gaara, not being allowed to actually go near him at the moment.

"Anyway, so, there are twenty-one of you so…" Gekko tries to continue.

The silver haired Kabuto raises his hand.

"Yes, Kabuto-san?" Gekko asks.

"I would like to resign," Kabuto replies.

"All right then," Gekko nods as Kabuto turns and heads for the door. "Ok, forget what I was about to say. If there is anyone else who would like to resign, speak now." No one raises their hands, so Gekko continues with his instructions. "We are going to randomize the names via computer, when your name is drawn with your opponent you must wait until I say to begin. This is not a kill or be killed fight, I can intervene at any point in time if I see that the fight is over. Does everyone understand?"

The group nods in a bored fashion.

The computer in the top corner of the wall begins to randomize, and the first two names to be pulled are Uchiha Sasuke and Akadou Yoroi.

"Everyone except for Sasuke and Yoroi please wait on the balconies," Gekko orders.

Everyone makes their way up the stairs to the balconies to watch the fight between Sasuke and the mysterious Yoroi.

Walking up the stairs, Wu Guang Zhao runs into a Genin wearing a gray jacket that covers most of his face. She starts to fall back down the stairs.

"Guang Zhao!" Li Yue Ting calls back to her in worry as she turns around.

The Genin reaches back, catching her hand to stabilize her.

"Careful," he states.

Wu Guang Zhao looks towards his eyes only to find sunglasses. She nods her head unconsciously. Something about his tone was so different from what she was used to hearing.

"Hey, what's the hold up, Shino!" Naruto complains.

Li Yue Ting blinks for a moment before smiling. "YAY, Guang Zhao found herself a boyfriend, too," she celebrates.

"What?" Shino asks, his tone not really changing as he accidentally releases Guang Zhao.

Unfortunately, she hadn't actually stabilized herself, so she falls down, knocking into Naruto and the two of them roll to the floor in a heap.

"GUANG ZHAO!" Li Yue Ting cries out as she races down the stairs after her. "You're not hurt, are you?"

Wu Guang Zhao sits up and nods her head.

"That wasn't very nice of you!" Li Yue Ting shouts up at Shino. "You could have hurt her! What kind of boyfriend are you?!"


	9. Definition of Boyfriend

**Li Yue Ting: See, you got a boyfriend now too, Guang Zhao!**

**Wu Guang Zhao: Yeah, sure I do, that's why he just threw me down the stairs!**

**Li Yue Ting: Well, who knows, maybe that's what boyfriends do. Maybe next time Boyfriend will throw me down the stairs.**

**Anko: ABSOLUTELY NOT!**

**Wu Guang Zhao and Li Yue Ting: Kaa-san!!! You decided to visit again, YAY!!**

**Third: Don't forget me.**

**Gekko: And me.**

**Anko: What are you two doing here?**

**Gekko: I'm wondering the same thing.**

**Anko: What?! Then why are you here?**

**Gekko: Don't know. I'll be leaving now.**

**Anko: You better be leaving, you've got a job to do! Ibiki and I did our parts, now it's your turn!**

**-Gekko leaves-**

**Third: So, what's the point of this section of the story?**

**Anko: I don't know, ask them. They're the ones who started it.**

**Li Yue Ting: Us?**

**Wu Guang Zhao: We did? I didn't know that.**

**Anko: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT?**

**Li Yue Ting: I don't know, how does Gekko-san not know why he was here?**

**Anko: Because you're the ones who made him be here! It was all your doing!**

**Third: Anko-san, you're starting to sound paranoid.**

**Anko: It's all their doing! I'm telling you, they're driving me insane!! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHERE THEIR PARENTS ARE!**

**Li Yue Ting and Wu Guang Zhao: Kaa-san, you're right here.**

**Anko: NOT ME! –sigh- I give up. Let's just get on to the story.**

**Wu Guang Zhao and Li Yue Ting: 'KAY!**

Ninjas or Witches  
Chapter Nine  
Definition of Boyfriend  
**(Definitions given from dictionary. have a girlfriend, Shino?" Naruto asks with a blink. **

"Eh…" Shino takes a step backwards up the stairs, retreating from the situation.

"Really? Wow, congratulations, Shino-kun," Hinata smiles as she passes him.

Red appears on Shino's face. "Wrong, she's not my…."

"What are you talking about? If _girlfriend_ means that you're her boyfriend, then of course she's your girlfriend, ne Wu Guang Zhao?" Li Yue Ting smiles at her friend.

"Uh…" Wu Guang Zhao responds nervously.

"Come on, he's your boyfriend, right?" Li Yue Ting asks.

"I don't know, Raido-san never told me what a boyfriend was."

"Then go ask some people around here if you're that insistent," Li Yue Ting rolls her eyes. "I know, go ask Pinkie!'

"Pinkie? Good idea! Pinkie should know!" Wu Guang Zhao cheers up as she gets up and charges up the stairs to where Sakura is standing with Kakashi.

"And while you're off doing that," Li Yue Ting smiles an evil grin, "I'm going to go hang out with Boyfriend!"

With that, Li Yue Ting runs off to the other side where Gaara stands with his siblings of the Sand Village.

"Oh no, not you again, stay away from Gaara," the blonde girl demands, blocking Li Yue Ting's path.

"Ah, but I just want to see Boyfriend. What's wrong with that?"

"Do you even know what a boyfriend is?"

"Of course not, what could have possibly made you think I did? All I know is that that redhead over there is Boyfriend!" Li Yue Ting responds happily. "I read a letter once in the past written by my real mother to my real father and it said something along the lines of wanting to be boyfriend and girlfriend because of love. So, there's your proof."

"What proof?" Temari asks, not following the conversation at all.

Li Yue Ting pushes past her and jumps over to Gaara, landing on his back as if to have a piggy back ride.

"See, here, here," she comments as she points to the character on his forehead right above his left eye that is currently twitching.

_Damn this girl,_ Gaara thinks as he attempts to use his sand to get her away from him. When that plan fails, he tries to throw her off. "Get off of me!"

"Boyfriend, you're so funny!" Li Yue Ting laughs happily.

"Funny? I never thought of Gaara as the funny type, ay Baki-Sensei?" Kankuro points out.

Meanwhile, over with Wu Guang Zhao, she's currently tormenting poor Sakura.

"Hey, Pinkie! Pinkie!" she calls out, tugging on Sakura's arm.

"What? What do you want? Sasuke's match is about to start," Sakura complains.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Tell you what?"

"What's a boyfriend?"

Sakura steps back, totally not expecting that kind of question to pop out of this girl's mouth.

"Come on! Tell me tell me tell me!"

"Um…let's see…how do I explain something like that...? Kakashi-Sensei…" Sakura begs as she turns to her gray-haired sensei.

"This one's all yours, Sakura-chan," Kakashi comments, not wanting to get involved.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura shouts in complaint.

"Somebody tell me what a boyfriend is!" Wu Guang Zhao demands as she tugs even harder on Sakura's arm, pulling the pink-haired girl to the ground.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura complains again.

Kakashi sighs. "Guang Zhao-chan, how about you try looking it up in a dictionary?"

"Dictionary? What's a dictionary?" Wu Guang Zhao asks.

"Eh…!" Sakura jumps back, having never heard of a person who didn't know what a dictionary was.

"What's a dictionary!" Wu Guang Zhao complains.

"A book that holds the definitions of words in alphabetical order," Sakura responds, not wanting to be pulled here and there again.

"Where do I find one of these _dictionaries_?"

"Here you go," Kakashi smiles as he pulls one out of his pocket.

"Kakashi-Sensei, you carry a dictionary on you?" Naruto asks, suddenly showing up in the conversation.

"Naruto! Don't do that!" Sakura screams as she punches him into the wall.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan," Naruto apologizes as soon as he is able to.

"Um…Gray-haired-Sensei?" Wu Guang Zhao asks, tugging gently on his vest.

"Yes, Guang Zhao-chan?" Kakashi asks kindly.

"How do you use this thing?"

"What?! Even I know that!" Naruto screams.

"Shut up, you're an even bigger baka than that baka with the hammer, so shut up!" Wu Guang Zhao shouts in annoyance.

"Take it easy," Kakashi begs. "All right, the first step is to figure out how to spell the word that you're looking for."

"Which is how?" Wu Guang Zhao asks.

"B-O-Y-F-R-I-E-N-D," Kakashi recites.

"Ok," Wu Guang Zhao nods, "then what?"

"Then you look for it based on the first letter," Kakashi comments as if it's obvious. "_B_ is the second letter of the alphabet, so the word should be towards the front of the book in the _B_ section. And after that, you go to the second and third letter within the _B_ section and then you look for the word."

"So complicated, can't you just find it for me and show it to me?" Wu Guang Zhao asks with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Hai, hai," Kakashi sighs as he takes the book back and starts flipping through the pages. "Here it is," he states as he points out the word on the page.

"1) a frequent or favorite male companion; beau 2) a male friend 3) a male lover 4) a favored male companion or sweetheart 5) a man who is the lover of a girl or younger woman 6) a girl's favorite male friend," Wu Guang Zhao read off.

"Does that help out?" Kakashi asks.

"Sort of, only, what are a companion, a sweetheart, and a lover?" Wu Guang Zhao asks.

Kakashi takes the book back and start flipping through, handing it back to her when he found one of the words.

"Companion 1) a person who is frequently in the company of, associates with, or accompanies another 2) a person employed to accompany, assist, or live with another in the capacity of a helpful friend 3) a mate or match for something 4) a handbook or guide 5) a member of the lowest rank in an order of knighthood or of a grade in an order 6) also called companion star, comes. _Astronomy,_ the fainter of the two stars that constitute a double star 7) _obsolete_, a fellow," Wu Guang Zhao.

Kakashi takes the book back and flips to the next definition.

"Lover 1) a person who is in love with another 2) a person who has a sexual or romantic relationship with another 3) a person with whom one conducts an extramarital sexual affair 4) a person who has a strong enjoyment or liking of something, as specified 5) a person who loves, esp. a person who has or shows a warm or general affectionate regard for others," Wu Guang Zhao reads off, getting more confused by the second.

Kakashi takes the book with a sigh and looks up the final word before handing it back to her.

"Sweetheart 1) either of or pair of lovers in relation to another 2) an affectionate or familiar term of address 3) a beloved person 4) a generous, friendly person 5) anything that arouses loyal affection 6) one who is loved 7) used as a familiar term of endearment," Wu Guang Zhao reads off, blinking at the end as Kakashi takes the book back and stuffs it back into his pocket.

"So, did that help, Guang Zhao-chan?" he asks.

"Um…" she thinks for a moment, "not at all!"

Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto all pull anime falls in annoyance.

_This girl is really dense,_ they all think.


	10. More Interruptions

**Wu Guang Zhao: My head hurts, Yue Ting!**

**Li Yue Ting: Why?**

**Wu Guang Zhao: Because mean old Gray-Haired-Ero-Sensei made me read from something called a dictionary. That thing used so many big words!**

**Li Yue Ting: Really? What'd you have to read?**

**Wu Guang Zhao: Something called a _definition_ for "boyfriend."**

**Li Yue Ting: Awesome!**

**Wu Guang Zhao: You think it's good that my head hurts? YOU'RE SO MEAN, YUE TING!**

**Li Yue Ting: No, I don't think that's good at all, in fact, we should go give mean old Gray-Haired-Ero-Sensei all of those shots that he's missing.**

**Wu Guang Zhao: Yeah, that'll teach him!**

**Li Yue Ting: Speaking of shots, isn't it about time that that big baka who had the hammer incident come back in and get his follow up?**

**Anko: What does that have to do with shots?**

**Li Yue Ting and Wu Guang Zhao: Kaa-san! You came again!**

**Anko: Of course I did, you wanted me to be here, obviously.**

**Wu Guang Zhao and Li Yue Ting: What you talking about, Kaa-san?**

**Anko: -sigh- never mind.**

**Li Yue Ting: Ok. Well, since you asked, during the follow up, Big-Baka-with-the-Hammer needs to get a few shots to help ease the pain.**

**Anko: How's a shot supposed to help ease pain?**

**Wu Guang Zhao: I don't know, but it's supposed to.**

**Anko: And these are our medical ninja. I swear, I have no idea how this village lasted this long with medics like you two around.**

**Li Yue Ting and Wu Guang Zhao: Awe, we love you too, Kaa-san!**

**Anko: It wasn't a compliment!**

**Li Yue Ting: Hold that thought, Kaa-san, we have to go deal with Big-Baka-with-the-Hammer now.**

**Wu Guang Zhao: Yep, yep, yeppers!**

**Anko: Get back here you two! What am I supposed to do with this slot without you two here? … Hey! … ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME? … SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF HERE! … I'M SUPPOSED TO BE FINISHED WITH THE STORY FOR NOW!! … MY PART IS DONE! … I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO SAY! … Ok, this is getting old … and tiresome … and boring … What is taking those two so long? … Is there even going to be a chapter this time? … Looking at the time, I don't think there is going to be one …**

**A Distant Voice: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Anko: What was that?**

**Li Yue Ting and Wu Guang Zhao in the distance: Thank you, come again! Your next follow up will be in five chapters, don't miss it!**

**Anko: I feel kind of bad for that guy.**

**Li Yue Ting: Why, Kaa-san?**

**Wu Guang Zhao: No kidding, we make pain go bye-bye, make everything all better.**

**Anko: If you don't mind me asking, where exactly did you give him the shot?**

**Wu Guang Zhao: Well, where do you think, Kaa-san?**

**Li Yue Ting: We had to get it as close to the injury as possible or else it would have been useless.**

**Anko: Ok, that's enough; can we get to the story now? I think I'm gonna be sick and I don't want the readers to have to witness such a horrible sight.**

**Wu Guang Zhao: You want us to make it all better, Kaa-san?"**

**Anko: No, I'll be fine, just cut to the story.**

**Wu Guang Zhao and Li Yue Ting: HAI!**

Ninjas or Witches  
Chapter Ten  
More Interruptions

"Where's Yue Ting?" Wu Guang Zhao asks as she looks around for her best friend. "There she is!" she announces happily when she sees Li Yue Ting getting a piggy back ride from Gaara while pointing to his forehead.

With a smile, Wu Guang Zhao leaps from the railing to the ground below where Gekko just happens to be trying to start the first match of the preliminaries.

"Guang Zhao-chan, would you please get out of the fighting area?" Gekko complains.

"Fighting area? What fighting area? I'm just going to go see Yue Ting," Wu Guang Zhao comments as she walks along, weaving right between Sasuke and his opponent.

"What do you mean 'what fighting area?' We're in the middle of the Chunnin exams here!" Gekko shouts before breaking into a coughing fit.

"Coughy-Cough-san, take care of that before you choke to death," Wu Guang Zhao comments.

"Get out of the fighting area," he orders.

"What fighting area?" Wu Guang Zhao growls.

"This fighting area," Gekko points out.

"I don't see a fighting area, all I see is a room with a bunch of people standing around like the baka's you are!" Wu Guang Zhao shouts.

"Just get up on one of the balconies!" Gekko demands.

"I'm trying! But you stopped me!"

"You shouldn't have come down here in the first place."

"Why not?"

"Because we're trying to start a match here."

"I told you that I don't see a match. These two baka's can't possibly be fighting, they're just standing here."

"That's enough, Guang Zhao-chan," Sarutobi comments from his seat, "I think you've caused enough trouble for one day."

"Trouble? I'm not the one causing the trouble here, Coughy-Cough-san is!" Wu Guang Zhao complains.

"Yes, you are," Gekko insists.

"Yue Ting, they're picking on me!" Wu Guang Zhao complains.

Up on the balcony, Li Yue Ting looks down at her best friend.

"Uh-oh, gotta go, I'll be back as soon as I can, Boyfriend, so don't you go anywhere," she promises as she squeezes his neck before jumping off and down to the floor next to Wu Guang Zhao. "What's going on here?"

"Great, now both of them are interrupting," Gekko sighs. "Whose brilliant idea was it to make them the medical staff for this year's exams?"

"That would be me," Sarutobi answers, "and you two girls will get up on the balcony and stop getting in the way immediately, or else we'll have to send you back to the hospital."

"Hai," the girls nod as they jump up on the balcony next to Gaara.

"I'm back, Boyfriend!" Li Yue Ting greets.

"Oh no, why can't they just leave and never come back?" Kankuro complains as he slaps his face.


	11. Confession Number One

**Li Yue Ting: Hey, here we are again. This is fun. Coughy-cough-san needs to lighten up, doesn't he, Guang Zhao?"**

**Wu Guang Zhao: Yep yep yeppers, he's got issues, just because we told him that he needs medicine. You would think he would be thankful that we care about his health so much.**

**Li Yue Ting: No kidding. And that weird ugly dude who told us that we need to go away and never come back. He's just mean!**

**Wu Guang Zhao: Don't blame me. He's your boyfriend's brother.**

**Li Yue Ting: Speaking of boyfriends, you need to go spend time with yours. He's spending way too much time with that shy girl over there.**

**Kiba: See, I told you.**

**Shino: I don't know what you're talking about.**

**Wu Guang Zhao: Boyfriend! What are you doing here?**

**Kiba: Double called it.**

**Hinata: Congratulations, Shino-kun, I never knew you had a girlfriend.**

**Shino: I don't.**

**Li Yue Ting: Of course you do, she's right here.**

**Wu Guang Zhoa: Yeah, Boyfriend.**

**Shino: Somebody help me.**

**Kiba: What do you mean help? You're one of the luckiest guys I know!**

**Hinata: Congratulations, Guang Zhao-chan.**

**Wu Guang Zhao: Thank you, Shy-chan.**

**Hinata: Shy-chan?**

**Li Yue Ting: Yep, that's you, Shy-chan, don't you know your own name?**

**-Kiba bursts out laughing-**

**Wu Guang Zhao: EW! I thought I told you not to open your mouth around me, Dog Breath Man! Your breath stinks!**

**Kiba: Hey!**

**Kankuro: She's got a point.**

**Temari: No kidding, don't you ever brush your teeth?**

**Li Yue Ting: What are you guys doing here? Is Boyfriend here, too?**

**Kankuro and Temari: NO! OF COURSE NOT, BAKA!**

**Li Yue Ting: Hey, I'm not a baka, I didn't hit myself with a hammer.**

**Kankuro: What are you talking about?**

**Wu Guang Zhao: You mean we haven't told you yet?**

**Li Yue Ting: I can't believe you haven't heard.**

**Kiba: Oh boy, here we go.**

**Hinata: Is it really that bad?**

**Kiba: Of course it is.**

**Wu Guang Zhao: Boyfriend, Boyfriend, you wanna hear too, right?**

**Shino: Uh….**

**Kiba: Of course not, who wants to hear about some baka who hit himself with the hammer like that. It's stupid and painful, so stop talking about it!**

**Wu Guang Zhao: WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, YUE TING, MR. DOG BREATH MAN GAVE IT AWAY! WWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

**Kankuro: So, what's the big deal?**

**Wu Guang Zhao: WWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! I WANTED TO BE THE ONE TO TELL BOYFRIEND!!! WAAAHHHH!**

**Li Yue Ting: It's gonna be ok, Guang Zhao. I know, let's go cause some more havoc.**

**Wu Guang Zhao: Ok!**

**Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Temari, and Kankuro: Oh no! Somebody stop them!**

Ninjas or Witches  
Chapter Eleven  
Confession Number One

"Is that really how you feel?" Wu Guang Zhao asks with a pouty lip.

"Yes! Of course it is! Get out of here!" Kankuro shouts.

"Do you feel the same way, Boyfriend?" Li Yue Ting asks Gaara, mirroring Wu Guang Zhao's pathetic look.

Gaara simply glares at her as a low growl starts to grow in his throat.

"Now you've gone and done it," Temari gulps as she grabs the two girls and pushes them away from her brother. "If you want to live, just stay away from Gaara."

Li Yue Ting looks up at the blonde girl with a confused look on her face. "Why, Blondie-chan? He's Boyfriend, he wouldn't hurt me."

"Oh yes he would," Temari insists.

"No, he wouldn't," Li Yue Ting smiles reassuringly. "He wouldn't because I love him."

"What?" Temari and Kankuro take a step back.

"That's right, I love Boyfriend," Li Yue Ting nods her head.

"Do you even know what that means?" Kankuro asks.

Li Yue Ting simply nods before turning her attention back to the match taking place below them. "I love you, Boyfriend, there's nothing else I can say. I don't know how to make it any clearer than that."

The group falls silent for a moment as all eyes focus in on the weird girl with long blonde hair as her brown eyes focus on the two fighters who are now going at it.

"Yue Ting, I don't get it," Wu Guang Zhao comments, stepping up next to her friend. "How do you know for sure?"

"Know what?" Li Yue Ting asks with a huge grin on her face.

"What you said," Wu Guang Zhao clarifies.

"What'd I say?"

"All that stuff about you loving Make-up Man."

"I said that? You must be hearing things, Guang Zhao, I was just watching the match."

"But…you said it….didn't she?" Wu Guang Zhao asks, looking to the three behind her.

Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara are all looking at the girl completely shocked.

"Guang Zhao, I think you need your head examined, maybe we should go find Tsunade-sama after all," Li Yue Ting comments. "Come on, let's go get ready to leave."

"OK!" Wu Guang Zhao agrees instantly.

With that, the two girls jump down and start heading for the door.

"Wait a minute, where do you think you're going?" Naruto calls after them.

"Where do you think we're going?" Li Yue Ting asks.

"Gotta piss or something?" Naruto asks, being very blunt about it.

"Of course not, silly! We're going to find Tsunade-sama!" Wu Guang Zhao announces before she and her friend charge out the door and disappear in a cloud of dust.

"Great, now we're without medical ninja," Kakashi comments.

"What do you suggest, Hokage-sama?" Gai asks.

"Continue with the match," Sarutobi smiles. "Ibiki-san, find Anko-san to help you bring them back."

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama, I really don't think Anko-san will be necessary," Ibiki comments.

"Trust me, you will need Anko-san's assistance, she's almost the only person they'll listen to," Sarutobi insists.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Ibiki nods before disappearing.


	12. Scary

**Li Yue Ting: Guang Zhao! We've gotta hurry up! If we don't we'll never be able to find Tsunade-sama!**

**Wu Guang Zhao: I know, I know, but….**

**Li Yue Ting: But what?**

**Wu Guang Zhao: What if we don't make it back in time?**

**Li Yue Ting: In time for what? You're not making any sense, Guang Zhao.**

**Wu Guang Zhao: Huh? I make perfect sense. You're the one not making sense.**

**Li Yue Ting: What do you mean? I'm making sense. Aren't I? Now I'm confused! Guang Zhao! Help me!**

**Wu Guang Zhao: hehehe, that's what you get for saying that I don't make sense.**

**Li Yue Ting: Well, I guess you make more sense than the baka with his hammer made.**

**Wu Guang Zhao: Yep, yep, yeppers, there's no one who could make any less sense than him.**

**Li Yue Ting: Agreed.**

**Wu Guang Zhao: So, why were you so weird back there?**

**Li Yue Ting: What are you talking about? Let's go find Tsunade-sama before old man Sarutobi Hokage-sama stops our fun.**

**Wu Guang Zhao: Fine, but this isn't the end of this Yue Ting!**

Ninjas or Witches  
Chapter Twelve  
Scary

"Hurry, hurry, Guang Zhao, the gates right ahead," Li Yue Ting announces as she runs ahead of her best friend, heading for the gate that would lead to their freedom to chase after their long-gone master.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Guang Zhao assures her friend.

"Good afternoon, guys, where are you off to?" one of the ninja sitting at the gate asks.

"We're going to find Tsunade-sama, it's been forever since we've seen her," Guang Zhao announces happily.

"Yeah, but don't tell Kaa-san, she might scold us a bit," Li Yue Ting nods her head.

"Why would Anko-san scold you for…? Wait a minute, aren't the two of you supposed to be the medical ninja for the Chuunin exams?" the ninja blinks.

"Uh-oh, looks like we've been caught," Li Yue Ting smiles as she shrugs her shoulders.

"What are we gonna do, Yue Ting? I wanna see Tsunade-sama," Wu Guang Zhao complains.

"Well, looks like we'll just have to go see her," Li Yue Ting states.

"But…" Wu Guang Zhao comments. "Yue…Ting…?"

Wu Guang Zhao looks on with a look of uneasiness as the gentle random friend that she knew disappeared, leaving a stern girl standing where she had once been. The Li Yue Ting now standing by Wu Guang Zhao's side no longer had the gentle carefree eyes, they were stern, and the calm air that normally surrounds her fills with pressure as Li Yue Ting gets serious.

"If Guang Zhao wants to go see Tsunade-sama, I'll make sure she gets to see Tsunade-sama," Li Yue Ting states, her voice somewhat dark compared to normal, making the hair on the back of the guard ninja's neck stand on end.

"N-n-now hold on a minute, y-y-you have a commitment to uphold," he stutters.

"All those who get in the way of what Guang Zhao wants will have to be punished," Li Yue Ting states, her eyes narrowing in on the ninja.

"Yue Ting-chan," Ibiki calls out the girl's name, coming down the path towards them. "Stand down," he orders to the guard ninja.

Li Yue Ting's eyes shoot from the guard ninjas who step back to their post, to Ibiki's approaching form.

"No one will prevent me from making _my_ Guang Zhao happy," Li Yue Ting declares as she reaches over and grabs Wu Guang Zhao's hand firmly in her own. "Let's go, Guang Zhao."

"Mmm," Wu Guang Zhao nods her head, knowing how protective Li Yue Ting is of her.

Ibiki steps between them and the gate. "You're not going anywhere," he declares.

"Move," Li Yue Ting demands as a fire builds in her eyes.

"Hokage-sama has ordered that you return to the Chuunin exams immediately. There will be plenty of time for you to go see Tsunade once the exams are finished," Ibiki stands firm.

"But…Tsunade-sama…" Wu Guang Zhao pouts.

Li Yue Ting's teeth crash into each other as her right hand balls into a firm fist.

"Insignificant fly," she growls as she lifts her fist in front of her chest and flings her forearm forward, side-punching Ibiki out of the way, sending him crashing into the post to the right of the entrance. "Guang Zhao gets what Guang Zhao wants. Guang Zhao must always be happy. Without her happiness, there is no meaning in this life. I won't let anyone take away her happiness!"

With that, Li Yue Ting scoops Wu Guang Zhao into her arms and takes off out of the village.


	13. Li Yue Ting's Secret

**YAY! SCHOOL'S FINALLY OUT! Well, in all actuality it was out back in June, I guess we're slow in updating this hehehe. Had to veg for a while, ya know. Hehehe. Ah, it's nice to be in the relaxation of summer once again :) **

Ninjas or Witches  
Chapter Thirteen

"Put me down, Yue Ting, I can walk by myself," Wu Guang Zhao complains as she pushes herself out of her friend's arms.

"Kay, Guang Zhao," Li Yue Ting smiles as she places her friend on her feet, returning to her carefree self.

"What's wrong with you, Yue Ting?" Wu Guang Zhao asks with worry ringing in her voice.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong with me. Everything's completely normal," Li Yue Ting brushes it off. "Come on, don't you want to find Tsunade-sama?"

"Well, yeah, but not at the risk of losing you," Wu Guang Zhao pouts.

"What do you mean? You won't lose me. I'm right here. I'll always be right here, no matter what. I'll always be by your side to protect you. So smile, Guang Zhao, smile always," Li Yue Ting promises as she brushes her thumb under Wu Guang Zhao's eye to wipe away the tears that are threatening to defile the perfect face that she loves so much. "Smile always," she repeats as she takes her hand back and shines a smile in her friend's direction.

"Kay," Wu Guang Zhao shines her smile towards her friend before continuing to walk.

_I'll never let anyone take that smile away again,_ Li Yue Ting thinks as she walks just a few paces behind Wu Guang Zhao. _Never again. You must always smile, Guang Zhao._

With that, she can't help but remember a part of their past that had her so protective of that smile.

…

…

It was a bright sunny day, back when Wu Guang Zhao and Li Yue Ting were about five or six years old. They were sitting on the shore of a river with their real parents.

Li Yue Ting's mother, Li Ai Sha, had her shoulder-length blonde hair pulled back in a braid and was sitting in her black bathing suit, just drying off after going for a swim with everyone as she looks on towards her happy family with her caring brown eyes full of regret. Her father, Li Bo Qin, closes his brown eyes as he has issues with forcing his short black hair behave while Li Yue Ting and Wu Guang Zhao laughed at him since it was sticking up on end.

Meanwhile, Wu Guang Zhao's mother, Wu Zhao Hui, rang out her mid-back-length blonde hair as she watched her daughter with sadness overflowing in them.

"You shouldn't be so obvious about your feelings, Zhao Hui, you're supposed to be a ninja," Wu Guang Zhao's father, Wu Guang Li, commented as he walked up and snapped the back of the top to her silver bikini before running his hand through his shaggy black hair and shaking his head at her.

"I can't help it," she responded. "She's our baby girl."

"I know," Wu Guang Li nodded his head as he looked his wife over with his hazel eyes before smirking and tackling her into the water, water shooting up his red swim trunks with a blue dragon on the leg, causing him to shiver slightly.

"Hey! I thought it was time to get out of the water!" Wu Guang Zhao complained.

"Guess not," Li Yue Ting laughed as she ran back into the water and splashed her parents.

"Yue Ting," Li Ai Sha commented as she guarded her face.

"Come on, Mommy," Li Yue Ting laughed.

"No, Yue Ting, it's time to get out for real," Li Bo Qin stated, getting somewhat serious.

"Yes, Daddy," Li Yue Ting obeyed him instantly.

"Zhao Hui, Guang Li, it's getting late," Li Bon Qin commented as he looked at his water-proof watch.

With that, Wu Guang Zhao's parents sighed and came out of the water.

"What's wrong, Daddy? It's still early," Li Yue Ting pointed out the fact that it was still only three o'clock in the afternoon.

"I know, honey, but, that's not what I was talking about," Li Bo Qin sighed as he pats his girl's head.

"Sweetie, we have something we have to tell you," Li Ai Sha started as she walked over and wrapped a towel around her daughter's arms.

"Something very important, so you have to listen, Guang Zhao," Wu Zhao Hui stated as she also wrapped a towel around her daughter.

"Kay," Wu Guang Zhao and Li Yue Ting nodded their heads in understanding.

"We have to go away very soon," Li Bo Qin began the explanation.

"Another mission?" Wu Guang Zhao pouted.

"I thought Hokage-sama promised that he would lay off the missions for a while so we could have fun together, it's our birthday!" Li Yue Ting mirrored her friend.

"No, it's not a mission, Honey," Wu Guang Li shook his head.

"We're going _away_ away, and we won't be able to come back," Li Ai Sha continued, the break in her voice revealing how hard it is.

"What do you mean?" Li Yue Ting asked as she looked up at her mother in shock.

"Don't you love us anymore?" Wu Guang Zhao started to tear up as she moved out of her mother's grasp.

"Of course we do," Wu Zhao Hui confirmed immediately. "We love you very much. But…."

"But sometimes these types of things are just too far out of our control," Wu Guang Li tried to help.

"Liar! You don't love us anymore! Go ahead and leave! See if I care!" Wu Gaung Zhao screamed before throwing her towel at her parents and charging across the lake, running on the top of the water like her parents had taught her.

"Guang Zhao, wait," Li Yue Ting shouted after her as she took one last pain stricken look at her parents before following after her friend.

"Girls!" the four parents shouted after them before following along.

"Leave us alone!" Wu Guang Zhao demanded.

"We don't have time for this!" Li Bo Qin shouted out.

"Then go do whatever you have to do that's so important and leave us out of it!" Wu Guang Zhao screamed before she started to stumble out of her own rage.

Li Yue Ting caught her and wrapped her in her arms, holding her close as she kneeled on the water surface. "Everything's gonna be all right, Guang Zhao," she reassured her friend. "I'm sure there's a different reason, really. Let's just hear them out."

"But…but…" Wu Guang Zhao sniffled.

"Girls, you need to hear this," Li Ai Sha stated in her soft voice as she approached the girls cautiously.

Wu Guang Zhao looked up at the adults who had hurt her and adjusted her body so that she could look at them without leaving the safety of Li Yue Ting's arms.

"Someday you'll have to go away as well," Wu Zhao Hui explained.

"Everyone in our families do," Wu Guang Li agreed.

"What do you mean?" Li Yue Ting asked.

"We aren't from here, girls. Our families come from a long line of people who came from the outside world. In the past a large population of people found a way to travel to this part of the world that was blocked off from the rest, but they could only stay for twenty-two years. They came and they broke away from each other, intertwining with and submerging themselves with the culture of this part of the world. Then, after twenty-two years were up, no matter what kind of lives they had going here, no matter if they had children, loved ones, or friends in this part of the world, they were forced to return to the other part of the world and never return," Li Ai Sha explained.

"And those who did have children had to leave their children behind," Wu Zhao Hui joined in on the explanation. "Because, no matter who you were, if you had blood in you from the other part of the world, once you were brought to this world, even if you were born here, you had to remain here until the twenty-two year limit was over. And thus, many years later, here we are, six people with blood that came from the other part of the world."

"We wanted to explain this to you now as a group," Wu Guang Li pointed out, "because, in a few minutes it will be about the twenty-second year that both of your mothers have been in this world; and tonight, between eight and nine, marks the end for both myself and Bo Qin."

"We wanted you girls to understand what you are in for in the future, and why we will be leaving," Li Bo Qin explained. "We didn't want you to worry."

"You won't be alone, though, we've already explained to Hokage-sama, Anko-san, Kakashi-san, Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama, and many others that we're going to the continent and need people to watch after the pride and joys of our lives," Li Ai Sha promised.

"And besides, you'll have each other, and when you're twenty-two we can meet up again in the other part of the world. You'll both be leaving around the same time, just like Ai Sha and me," Wu Zhao Hui explained, "because you were both born within the same hour."

"If you knew this was going to happen, then why did you have us in the first place?" Wu Guang Zhao sniffled.

"Because we couldn't possibly live without the two of you in our lives," Wu Zhao Hui and Li Ai Sha recited at the same time as they reached out to touch the faces of their daughters in reassurance. However, their hands fell transparent merely inches from the cheeks they longed to touch one last time.

"It's time," Li Bo Qin stated regretfully as he looked down at his feet, feeling like a failure.

"Don't blame yourself, dear, there's nothing you could have done," Li Ai Sha smiled as she stood up and looked at her husband and then at her daughter.

"There's nothing that any of us could have done," Wu Zhao Hui agreed as she too stood up and smiled at her family.

Then, the two took a few steps away from their families and allowed themselves to start disappearing.

"I love you, Yue Ting, and we will see each other again, take care of Guang Zhao," Li Ai Sha smiled at her daughter.

Li Yue Ting nodded her head as her eyes filled up with tears. "Mommy, don't go," she begged.

"I don't have a choice, sweetie," Li Ai Sha smiled sadly.

"Guang Zhao, please forgive me," Wu Zhao Hui begged of her daughter.

Wu Guang Zhao didn't respond; her eyes glazing over instead as her body began to resemble that of one whose mind has left the body.

"Yue Ting, please, take care of my daughter, make sure that she smiles again," Wu Zhao Hui begged.

Once again, Li Yue Ting nodded her head. "I promise. I love you both," she stated right before the two women disappeared for good.

"We love you, girls, with all our hearts," the two women's voices echoed in the air as the wind blew.

"Come on, girls, let's get home, it's starting to get chilly out here," Wu Guang Li suggested.

"Stay away from me," Wu Guang Zhao's voice came out of her body as if she were a zombie.

"Guang Zhao?" Li Yue Ting asked. "Are you all right?"

Not another sound came out of the orange-eyed, black-haired girl.

"Come on, Yue Ting," Li Bo Qin sighed as he smiled sadly down at his little girl.

"Yes, Daddy," Li Yue Ting nodded her head.

"You can come over to our house tonight, Guang Li," Li Bon Qin offered.

"Thank you," Wu Guang Li stated with gratitude. "I didn't want to have to leave alone."

"Nor did I; and we shouldn't force our girls to be alone at a time like that," Li Bo Qin agreed.

Li Yue Ting helped her friend to her feet and supported her weight on her shoulders to help her walk.

"Need help, Yue Ting?" Li Bo Qin offered.

"Nah, I've got her," Li Yue Ting shook her head as she walked along, not knowing what to think of today, the tears flowed down her face silently and unnoticed by her.

…

That night, the process started up again as the two fathers said their goodbyes to their daughters.

"Guang Zhao," Wu Guang Li attempted to get his daughter's attention. "Please, look at me."

"No!" Wu Guang Zhao screamed as she shook her head, the most she had done in the past six hours, before she got up and charged from the house.

"Guang Zhao!" Li Yue Ting called after her friend as once again she started chasing after her.

"Yue Ting," Li Bo Qin called after his daughter, not wanting to leave her without saying goodbye.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, Daddy, I have to go after Guang Zhao! I made a promise!" Li Yue Ting called back as she charged full speed after her friend.

"Here we go again," Wu Guang Li sighed as he and his friend chase after their children.

"Mommy!" Wu Guang Zhao screamed out as she tramped onto the lake in search of her mother.

"Wu Guang Zhao, she's gone, she already left," Li Yue Ting shouted after her friend.

"Girls!" the fathers shouted out as they tried desperately to make it to their children in time before they disappear.

Wu Guang Zhao and Li Yue Ting turned just in time to watch their fathers disappear before their very eyes.

"Daddy!" Li Yue Ting shouted.

"We love you!" the voices of the two fathers hung in the air for a few seconds just like earlier.

"Daddy," Wu Guang Zhao's orange eyes widened in shock as she took a few steps back before letting out a scream of pain as she grabbed her head.

Li Yue Ting fell backward and was shoved back to shore as the water of the lake started to form a funnel around her best friend.

"Guang Zhao!" she screamed to her friend.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Guang Zhao's pain stricken voice cut through the waves as she cried for the disappearance of her parents.

Tears covered Li Yue Ting's face as she watched the scene in fear. _This isn't right. Guang Zhao shouldn't be like this. This isn't Guang Zhao. Guang Zhao should be smiling. Always. Always smiling. How could this happen?_ "Guang Zhao!"

Suddenly, the funnel dropped, returning the water to the lake, and washing Wu Guang Zhao ashore, trapped in a deep depression where even Li Yue Ting's voice wasn't reaching her.

"Guang Zhao! Guang Zhao!" Li Yue Ting tried to reach her friend.

When that failed, she hurried to get her friend to the hospital.

"She's suffered something very traumatic," the medical ninja informed Li Yue Ting after a thorough examination. "I'm afraid that there's nothing we can do. She'll have to snap out of it on her own, but that can only happen if she can manage to overcome whatever put her into this state within her own mind."

"W-what if she were to forget what happened?" Li Yue Ting asked, desperate to help her friend one way or another.

"Then she would probably snap out of it and return to life as always. However, that's tempering with someone else's memories, and we absolutely cannot do that," the medical ninja shot down her idea. "The best bet is to take her home and surround her with normal life, then, she'll hopefully snap out of it rather fast."

"Kay," Li Yue Ting nodded her head before taking Wu Guang Zhao home where she would be safe and sound. "Just rest here, Guang Zhao, I'm gonna find a way to bring you back."

With that, she laid Wu Guang Zhao in the bed and tucked her in before heading to the library her parents had created.

_There's gotta be something in here. If I can get ride of the problem, Guang Zhao will smile again. As long as she's back to normal, I don't care what happens to me,_ she thought desperately as she cried and searched through the books.

Once she finally found a memory changing genjutsu she began to practice it immediately, working on everything that she possibly can to try and get it right. Despite the fact that she was only five years old at the time she knew a lot more about jutsu than many kids her age. When she finally believed that she had completed it a week after locating it, she returned to Wu Guang Zhao's side, prepared to do what she had to do.

"Guang Zhao, please forgive me, but, I'm doing this for the best," Li Yue Ting stated calmly before setting up for the jutsu. "This is all for you, so please, return to your old self when this is over."

With that, she began the jutsu on her friend, delving deeply into her mind to the memories of their parents leaving. Then, using the genjutsu she learned she erased the horrible memory that was trapping her friend in hell, and replaced it with a made up memory of their parents being sent on an undercover mission to the continent that would take a long time. Once that was finished, she retreated from her friend's mind and strained to remain awake.

"Guang Zhao, can you hear me?" she asked in a weak voice.

The color returned to Guang Zhao's eyes as she smiled at her friend. "What's up, Yue Ting? Did you have another nightmare?"

"Thank goodness," Li Yue Ting panted as she reached out and touched her friend's cheek before passing out from exhaustion. _I will always protect you, Guang Zhao. Just, always smile._ "Don't leave me, Guang Zhao," she mumbled in her sleep.

"I promise, Yue Ting," Wu Guang Zhao promised as she hugged her friend close.

…

…

_Always,_ Li Yue Ting thinks with a smile on her face as she smiles at her friend's back on the trail.

"AHHH!" Wu Guang Zhao screams suddenly.


	14. Scary Jungle Lady

**SCHOOL TIME AGAIN! Yep, it is September 5, 2007 today and well… we're back in school. In fact, I'm writing at school as we speak…er…type, but you get what I mean. We're terribly sorry for the long wait for the update, however, not only has it been summer vacation in which is mostly spent vegging out on the couch, going to camp, playing on the computer, you know, kid stuff, but also, I (Darkness Suicide) took a very fascinating trip this summer! That's right! I got to go overseas for the first time! Check this out, I went to Ireland, Wales, England, France, Belgium, and Holland. It was a wonderful trip, and a once in a lifetime event for me. The next time I go I'll have to be a leader, but enough about that. What I really want to tell you about my trip is that I have had ENOUGH castles, they aren't that big of a deal after you've been on this kind of trip. Seriously, after going up a castle or two once a day or twice a day you get kind of sick of them. I went up so many castles, and when we were hiking up the long spiral staircases that make you sick, we were driving past the castles and boy did they get old. They're all the same except where they are, who they were used by, and how they operated, but the basic structure was always basically the same. Anywho…last time we left you off at a bit of an awful cliff hanger, didn't we? Well…I'm terribly sorry for that, oops. Hehe. So, here we go, a pretty chapter for all of you who have been waiting ALL SUMMER, (quite literally) for an update.**

…

**Oh, and by the way, we're switching into past tense, just a heads up **

…

**Oh, and double sorry for not mentioning the very important BAKA WITH HIS HAMMER INSIDENT in the last chapter, hehehe, oh, check it out, we mentioned it this time hehehe Ok, I'm finished hehe.**

…

Ninjas or Witches  
Chapter 14  
Scary Jungle Lady

"What is it? What's wrong?" Yue Ting asked as she jumped in front of her friend.

However, no matter how prepared she was to fight off any foe who had managed to take the smile from the face of her precious Guang Zhao, nothing could have prepared her for what she saw in front of her now.

"IT'S A SCARY JUNGLE LADY!" Guang Zhao cried as she clung to Yue Ting in fear.

Sure enough, there in front of them was a girl wearing a strange get up. Her hot pink belly shirt had huge bell sleeves that looked tattered at the ends, and her skirt had a V-cut in the front and belled in the back, dragging on the ground behind her bare feet.

"AHHH!! HONG HUA!" the new girl screamed in fear.

"What is it? What's wrong?" another girl demanded as she rushed forward, dragging another girl behind her.

"But, I don't wanna go that way, it sounds scary that way!" the girl being dragged complained as she tried to resist.

"They said that there's a scary jungle lady around here somewhere," the first girl announced as she rushed back and clung to her friend, almost knocking her over in the process.

"What? Where? Where is she, I'll murder her for scaring **my** Ya Qi," the girl identified as Hong Hua announced.

"It's her!" Yue Ting pointed out, pointing directly at the girl dressed in hot pink.

"Who, Ya Qi? She's no jungle lady, she just dresses funny," Hong Hua pointed out with a shrug. "See, Ya Qi, nothing to worry about. Stop your sniffling, Xiao Yu!"

"But…I can't help it…I was so scared!" the third girl identified as Xiao Yu complained as she clung tighter to Hong Hua.

"That's it, everybody off! I can't breathe!" Hong Hua complained and she pushed her friends off of her.

"Why do you guys dress so weirdly?" Yue Ting asked randomly, since Guang Zhao was smiling again, laughing at the newcomer's display.

"Oh, we always dress like this. Our parents gave us these clothes before going over seas," Ya Qi explained.

"Really? Ours did the same thing!" Guang Zhao commented. "You think they might know each other?"

"Maybe! My name is Mao Ya Qi, and these are my friends, Wang Hong Hua, and Zhang Xiao Yu," Ya Qi introduced.

"Cool! I'm Wu Guang Zhao, and this is my best friend, Li Yue Ting."

"Pleasure," Yue Ting smiled.

"Nice to meet you," Hong Hua nodded.

"So, where are you guys off to?" Yue Ting asked.

"We're trying to find a place called Konoha," Hong Hua explained. "The Chuunin exams are supposed to be held there, and we wanted to support Gaara-sama."

"Gaara-sama?" Yue Ting asked as she cocked her head to the side. "We just came from there and I don't remember a Gaara-sama."

"Really? He was supposed to be in the exam. He was really strong, I was sure he would make it to the top!" Xiao Yu commented.

"Wait a minute, isn't that Make-up man with read hair and love written on his forehead?" Guang Zhao commented.

"Yeah, that's Gaara-sama!" Ya Qi celebrated.

"Yeah, he's in the preliminaries at the moment," Guang Zhao responded.

"Yay! Let's go cheer on Gaara-sama!"

"Hey, wait a minute! Who said that you could go see **my** boyfriend!" Yue Ting demanded as she stomped her foot.

"What's the big idea?" Hong Hua demanded.

"Boyfriend is **my** boyfriend, no one else can have him!" she declared.

"We don't want him as boyfriends, we just want to cheer him on. We've always admired him. He's so strong and cool!" Hong Hua explained.

"Well, all right then, I guess you can go," Yue Ting shrugged.

"I know, how about we take them to the tournament?" Guang Zhao suggested.

"What happened to going to see Tsunade-sama?" Yue Ting asked, all confused.

"We can go see her anytime. We'll go after the Chuunin exams, promise!" Guang Zhao reassured.

"All right, as long as that's what you want," Yue Ting smiled.

"There you two are!"

"Kaa-san!" the two girls celebrated upon recognizing the voice of Anko.

"Where do you think you're going?" Anko demanded as she landed on the ground in front of them.

"Back to the village," Yue Ting pointed out with a shrug.

"We made some new friends, Kaa-san, looky!" Guang Zhao celebrated.

"Get back to the village and fulfill your duty as medical ninja in the Chuunin exams. Participants could be getting hurt as we speak and you're not there to take care of them. How can you call yourselves medical ninja?" Anko scolded.

"We don't call ourselves medical ninja, everyone else does," the girls shrug.


	15. Gaara vs Lee

**Hello, people, this is Light Torture, and to fill you in on what's going on, I'm sad to say that marching band is killer on the shoulders. Now, I love band and everything, but holding your arms up like soldiers as you march across the football field repetitively hurts! Do the directors not realize this? GAH! **

** Anyways, I'm sure you're wondering where DarknessSuicide is. Well, lately the two of us have planned the chapters, and she went home to write. But now we're going to take turns writing, and I'm proud to say it's my turn! **

Ninja's or Witches  
Chapter 15  
Gaara vs. Lee

"What do you mean, you don't consider yourselves medical ninja?" Anko raged at Yue Ting and Guang Zhao's words.

The girls blinked. "Well, we're only telling the truth!" they chorused.

Anko shook her head and rolled her eyes. "No, that's not the truth. You _are_ medical ninja's, and have been for a few years now!"

Guang Zhao burst into tears. "Yue Ting, she called us liars!"

Yue Ting's eyes threw daggers at Anko, who fingered her armband nervously.

"Right, ok, you aren't liars! You aren't medic ninjas! Let's just go back to Konoha!" she corrected herself hurriedly.

"Ok!" the two chirped, turning around to face Hong Hua, Ya Qi, and Xiao Yu. "Let's go!"

"Yeah!"

The group of six arrived at the village peacefully. Well, if you call telling stories of the guy who hit himself where it hurts with a hammer peaceful.

Anyways, they entered the stadium, where Gaara had just flung Lee across the stadium. Lee struggled to his feet, and it was clear that the fight had been going on for quite some time; Lee's clothes were tattered, torn, and dirty, and his skin was marred by scrapes and scratches.

"Boyfriend!" Yue Ting gasped. "What are you doing? Why are you hurting… ah… Bushy Brows! This is just a spar, right? Why are you trying to kill him?" Yue Ting shook her head rapidly in confusion.

Yue Ting was dismayed when Gaara ignored her, continuing to push Lee across the field over and over again.

"Anko! Help Yue Ting! She won't calm down!" Guang Zhao begged their adoptive mother figure as she watched Yue Ting tear herself up in confusion.

Anko nodded, and pulled Yue Ting into another room while Guang Zhao followed, leaving the "Scary Jungle Ladies" to watch the fight alone.

"Yue Ting, snap out of it!" the snake lady yelled in the girl's ear.

Yue Ting blinked at the noise. "Oh, Anko! That's my ear! What'd you go and do that for?"

"Well, if you hadn't gone comatose watching Gaara's fight I wouldn't have had to, now would I?"

Guang Zhao began to giggle, and Yue Ting glared at her friend in annoyance.

"Guang Zhao, stop laughing at me! I just didn't see why Boyfriend was fighting like that! I wasn't comatose or anything, I was just trying to figure it out!"

"It figures it would take you so much concentration to think that you'd block out all other sounds," Anko muttered to herself.

"Hey! Anko!" Yue Ting screamed, pouncing at the older woman. Guang Zhao continued to giggle, amused at the sight of her 'mother and sister' fighting.

Yue Ting stopped in her tracks instantly, immediately turning to the blonde girl with a hint of tears in her eyes. "Why are you laughing at me, Guang Zhao? Do you hate me?"

The named girl's eyes widened. "What? No! I'm sorry I laughed at you! I won't do it anymore, I promise!"

Yue Ting grinned. "Ok!"

The conversation was interrupted before any further talking, or arguments for that matter, could continue. The doors to the room burst open, and a random ninja raced in. "Yue Ting, Guang Zhao, you're needed!" the guy gasped.

"Ok, ninja-san!" the two chirped as they ran out to the stadium, where Lee lay in the middle of the field, unconscious and battered, looking near death.

"Lee-san!" Guang Zhao gasped, running over and collapsing next to the injured ninja. "Hey, you two, hurry! Get Lee to the hospital!" she yelled at a few more random ninja. That said, the girl got up, and walked over to her friend, who wordlessly joined her. The two headed to the hospital, and for once they didn't say a word.

Once the girls arrived at Konoha General Hospital, a nurse ran up to them and pulled them into a room, where Lee was laying on a bed, so pale that he resembled death. "We don't know what to do!" the nurse moaned as she looked down at Lee with tears in her eyes. "Is there a way to save him?" 

Yue Ting and Guang Zhao looked at each other, and then turned back to the nurse.

"Maybe. Leave us," Yue Ting commanded, and all the doctors and nurses ran out of the room, dragging a man in an ugly green latex sweat suit with them as they went.

Guang Zhao smiled slightly as she shot a look at her friend. "So, ready to start?" she asked with curiosity in her voice.

"Ready," Yue Ting replied, nodding her head grimly.


	16. Hospital Mayhem

**Ze blah is here hehehe. So, how'd everyone like Light Torture's first solo chapter? Huh? Hehehe, I thought it was interesting. So, now Lee's in bad shape, Guang Zhao and Yue Ting have to fix him up, and Yue Ting is currently all messed up in the brain, this can't end well for poor Lee. But, moving on with life, as Light Torture said, marching band rocks but it's very painful, I'm sure any of you who are in marching band can understand where I'm coming from. Give us a break with our complaining though, it's only our second year, and last year we didn't exactly have to practice at six o'clock in the frickin morning, so it's a little knew to us. But, that's ok, now we're out of that, we're into good music, and boy do we have some fun music this year. I'm having a blast with it, and best of all, we beat the girl in our section that we wanted to beat in the chair tests so it's all going quite well! Anywho, on to the hospital mayhem! Hehehe. **

Ninjas or Witches  
Hospital Mayhem  
Chapter 16

Yue Ting and Guang Zhao took each other's hands as each stood on the opposite sides of Lee's bed.

_How come Boyfriend did this?_ Yue Ting thought as she looked at the tattered body of her fellow Konoha ninja.

"Are you ready, Yue Ting?" Guang Zhao asked as she looked over at her slightly spacey friend.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Yue Ting nodded as she snapped out of her daze.

"Then let's go," Guang Zhao instructed as she closed her eyes in concentration.

Yue Ting mimicked her sister-like friend but she couldn't bring her thoughts off of the confusion as she opened her eyes slightly and looked at Lee's wounds. _Why? It doesn't make any sense. I've gotta concentrate,_ she scolded herself, _but, Boyfriend did this, how could he? I don't understand. _

"Yue Ting, what happened?" Guang Zhao asked as she looked at the mess about the room.

Yue Ting looked at the splintered wood and noticed that the stand next to the bed had mysteriously vanished, along with the medical liquids on top of it.

"You weren't concentrating, were you?" Guang Zhao asked as she tapped her toe.

"I'm sorry, I just don't understand how this could have happened," Yue Ting explained as she released her friend's hands and sat against the wall holding her head.

"Maybe some things aren't meant to be understood, like soap for example," Guang Zhao pointed out.

"Soap?" Yue Ting blinked.

"Yeah, why is it that something so solid is so slippery and yet sticky at the same time?" Guang Zhao explained.

Yue Ting let loose a slight giggle.

"There's the Yue Ting I know," Guang Zhao smiled brightly. "Now come on, we need to help Lee-san before his condition gets too bad."

"I don't think we can," Yue Ting commented. "I mean, I can't focus enough to do this right."

"If we don't help him, who will?" Guang Zhao asked.

"I wish Tsunade-sama were here," Yue Ting sighed. "She'd be able to help in a heart beat."

"We can do this, Tsunade-sama taught us didn't she?" Guang Zhao asked. "Come on, the worst we could do is blow Lee-san up."

"Don't even joke about that, Guang Zhao," Yue Ting gasped.

"Well then you better concentrate."

Yue Ting sighed as she stood up and rejoined her friend and continued with their attempts. She focused as much as she could, and before they were finished, not only were both nightstands blown up, but so was the lamp, the window had blown, and Lee had already been divided up into five different sections his limps being disconnected.

"Yue Ting, your concentration sucks today," Guang Zhao commented as they gathered up Lee's pieces and placed them back on the bed.

"I told you," Yue Ting released a depressed sigh.

"So, try again, as long as the head is still connected and the heart is still beating we haven't lost, right?" Guang Zhao smiled as she offered her hands to her friend.

"I guess you're right," Yue Ting nodded as she grabbed the open hands and concentrated, "but just this one last time."

The two girls concentrated together on repairing the damage done to poor Lee's unconscious body and when they were done they just had to burst out laughing at their creation. Lee's right arm was where his left leg should have been; his left leg was where his right leg should have been, his head was where his right arm should have been, his right foot was where his head should have been, and his right leg was sticking out of his left elbow.

"Umm…I don't think that's right," Guang Zhao commented as she tickled Lee's right foot and his right leg began to twitch.

"We totally screwed him over," Yue Ting slapped her face. "And I _was_ concentrating that time.

"We've mutilated him," Guang Zhao nodded.

"One more try to undo everything we've done?" Yue Ting suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan," Guang Zhao agreed instantly.

Finally, they managed to get Lee back to his original injured state and the room back to its original state from before they had entered.

"Hey! Look at that, look at that, Yue Ting!" Guang Zhao shrieked as she pointed desperately at Lee's face.

"What is it?" Yue Ting asked, the depression returning to her voice.

"The scratch on his right cheek!" Guang Zhao exclaimed as she jumped up and down.

"What scratch? There is no scratch," her friend rolled her eyes.

"Exactly! We got rid of it! We did something right, Yue ting!"

"We did, didn't we?!" Yue Ting celebrated as well.

"Shall we try again, maybe we can actually heal him all the way!"

"No, let's wait until we can slip away to find Tsunade-sama," Yue Ting turned her friend down.

"What's going on? I just had the strangest dream," Lee mumbled as his eyes opened.

"Lee-san!" Guang Zhao shrieked.

"Bushy-brows!" Yue Ting greeted. "Are you all right? You just got beat up really bad." _And then got mutilated in your sleep, not that I'm going to tell you that, though._

"Yeah, I remember, that Gaara of the Desert was a really strong opponent," Lee mumbled as he lifted his left hand in front of his face and formed it into a fist in frustration.

"Wait a minute, wasn't that arm just…" Guang Zhao mumbled.

"Hey, wait a minute, I thought for sure that Gaara had crushed this arm," Lee commented as he shot up only to feel slight pain rush down his back.

"I'm afraid we couldn't heal you all of the way, Bushy-brows," Yue Ting apologized, covering Guang Zhao's mouth before she could celebrate anymore than she already had. "We'll find someone who can help you as soon as possible, but for now you're going to have to stay in the hospital."

"But…what about my training?" Lee asked.

"Training?" Guang Zhao asked as she jerked out of Yue Ting's grasps. "You can't train! You're injured! Injured people need to stay in bed and get better! When Tsunade-sama comes she'll be able to make you better, but until then stay in bed!"

Lee gulped and laid back in the bed.

"Good," Guang Zhao nodded her head.

With that, the two crazy medical ninjas left the room and met face to face with Gai.

"How is he?" he asked.

"Um…we did what we could, but he has to stay in the hospital until we can locate someone to come heal him the rest of the way," Yue Ting responded as she grabbed Guang Zhao's hand and started pulling her down the hall. "You can see him if you'd like. He's awake now."

"Thank you very much," Gai smiled happily as tears ran down his face and he entered the room of his favorite pupil.


	17. Death of Neji

**HEY GUYS, SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG, WE KIND OF FORGOT TO POST THIS ONE! GOMEN NASAI!!**

**All right guys, here it is, the first chapter written by both Darkness Suicide and Light Torture by passing a notebook between one another! YAY! Sadly, the man and his hammer has been left out, however, let's not forget the pain that he must endure because of his own stupidity. There, we mentioned him!! Hehe. Let's see, how many more chapters before his next check up?? Hmm…Oh no, we missed it! It was supposed to be two chapters ago! Baka! Come here baka! Hey, come back here! Don't run away from us! Oh well, we'll do it next time to make up for it. Don't let us forget!**

Ninjas or Witches  
Chapter 17  
Death of Neji

"Don't look so gloomy, Yue Ting," Guang Zhao tried to cheer her friend up as they left the hospital.

"I'm sorry, Guang Zhao," Yue Ting sighed. "I couldn't do it right."

"Don't worry, we'll just find a way to go get Tsunade-sama here. Bushy-brows can wait until after the Chuunin exams are over, it's not like he's in it anymore," Guang Zhao encouraged.

"You're right, let's go back to the arena. There should be another battle going on now, and we need to be there in case someone else gets hurt."

Guang Zhao smiled as the two walked through the village, the cheerful girl spinning around in circles rapidly.

"Whoa, I'm dizzy!" she exclaimed as she stopped spinning.

"Baka!" Yue ting giggled as the two entered the arena to see that the preliminary matche sin the third stage of the Chunnin exams had ended.

"Hokage-sama!" the girls chirped energetically, "is there anything you'd like us to do?"

The Hokage nodded. "Yes, actually, there is. Hyuga Hinata was badly injured in her match with Hyuuga Neji. Go see if you can help the other medic ninjas; they're in the medic tent."

"Hai!" Guang Zhao and Yue Ting agreed before they walked across the stadium and through a plain wooden door with a sign saying "Medic Tent" hanging on a nail.

Guang Zhao gasped in shock as the two gazed at the other girl laying on a small cot in the center of th eroom. Her clothes ahd been reduced to tatters, and she had hundreds of bleeding wounds on her body.

"Hinata-sama!" Guang Zhao whispered sadly. "What happened to you?"

"HYUUGA NEJI!! YOU'RE DEAD!" Yue Ting interrupted her friend in rage.

"Yue Ting?" Guang Zhao blinked as she turned to find her best friend gone. "Where'd she go?"

The medic nins in the tent shrugged their shoulders.

"Well, that won't do, I'm useless if Yue Ting ain't around," Guang Zhao sighed.

"Go find her, Hinata-san needs your medical help as soon as possible."

"Kay," Guang Zhao sighed. "Yue Ting, where are you?" she called out as she walked back towards the testing zone.

"Yue Ting, have you gone mad?" Gai's voice asked from within the room.

"Yue Ting?" Guang Zhao blinked as she walked in to find Yue Ting steaming up the room as she broke through the barrier of adults in front of Hyuuga Neji.

"Yes, I am mad!" Yue Ting declared. "How could you do that to poor Shy-chan?"

Within a few seconds, Neji had Yue Ting on her knees, out of breath, defeated. Tears fell from her eyes as she tried to act brave and strong.

"How the hell did that happen?" Sakura blinked in shock.

"Isn't she an ANBU?" Ino agreed.

Guang Zhao ignored the two kunoichis' questions as she ran to her friend's side. "Yue Ting? Yue Ting? Are you ok?" she cried.

The girl shook her head fiercly as her tears continued to fall, staining th eground in front of her. Guang Zhao turned to Neji in anger.

"I hate you!" she screamed. "How could you be so cruel? First Hinata-sama, and now Yue Ting! How could you hurt them for no reason?"

Neji scowled. "No reason? How could it be no reason? They were attacking me."

"Yeah, sure. Hinata-sama had to, it was a tournament! And Yue Ting was just defending her friend! I hate you, Neji, I hope you die!"


End file.
